Un Jour Encore
by LAmethyste
Summary: La guerre est finie et le monde sorcier essaye de recommencer à zéro. Pourtant, il y en a qui reste hanté par les ténèbres de la guerre; Draco essaye de sauver le seul bien qui lui reste mais les choses ne sont pas aussi facile, surtout quand Potter s'en mêle et ramène avec lui tout ses problèmes. Que cache Draco ? L'aire sombre du Lord est-elle finie ? SLASH HPDM et autres couples
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis heureuse de vous montrer une de mes petites histoires sur Harry Potter et sa clique !_

 _C'est une fiction un peu spéciale avec du HPDM en couple ATTENTION = slash ! Rating M_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1.

Draco Malfoy avait raté sa vie. C'était définitif pour lui, il n'avait plus rien, ni sa mère, ni sa femme Astoria, et encore moins ses biens. Draco avait dû fuir les mangemorts encore vivants après la guerre, dont son père, qui suivaient encore les dernières instructions mystérieuses du Lord. Mais le problème le plus important pour lui était son enfant, Gabriel. Son bébé qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ce jour lui rappelait le sacrifice d'Astoria, un élément essentiel de sa vie. C'était vraiment à ce moment que Draco avait comprit qu'il risquait lui aussi de mourir rapidement, le décès de Astoria et son traumatisme lui arrachant la parole n'avaient pas arrangé ses convictions morbides. Il avait disparut de la circulation et s'était caché dans un appartement totalement miteux avec son bébé dans les rues piteuses de Londres. Ses dernières années à Poudlard avaient été gâchées, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait rester du coté des mauvais quand il ne réussit pas à tuer Dumbledor. Rogue ne l'avait pas fait comme c'était prévu et les conséquences avaient été désastreuses. Sa barbe de trois jours couvrait une partie de son visage et ses cheveux cachaient ses beaux yeux bleus gris pendant qu'il berçait Gabriel. Draco eut un léger sourire en imaginant la tête de ses anciens camarades face à lui dans cet état. Son bébé, si magnifique et si petit, les yeux de son père d'un bleu si pâle qui virait au blanc, des cheveux couleur ébène et une belle peau halée. Le portrait parfait de ses véritables parents. Malgré son petit bonheur dormant dans ses bras, Draco ne pouvait pas être un minimum heureux, il était pourchassé et traqué par des ennemis redoutables, salit et pauvre depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il posa un petit baiser sur la joue de son fils sans regarder Blaise qui rentrait dans la pièce. Ils se firent un léger sourire et son ami s'installa à coté de lui pendant qu'il prit un petit bloc note pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Bonjour Draco.

- **Bonjour Blaise.**

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, ne refuses pas c'est très important d'accord ?

Draco eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça, c'était bien trop humiliant. Draco était passé d'un jeune homme plein d'arrogance et de fierté à un piteux homme pauvre aux portes de la mort. Il posa sur un grand coussin blanc le nourrisson et le couvrit d'une fine couverture verte émeraude. Blaise se leva et interpela quelqu'un.

\- Salut Malfoy.

Le cœur du blond fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit son ancien pire ennemi devant lui, Harry Potter. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer définitivement, il aurait dû avoir du mal à le reconnaitre vue le grand changement qui s'était opéré sur son corps mais quelque chose de fort, comme un petit éclair qui traverse son cœur ou ces même lunettes rondes, lui fit comprendre que c'était lui. Ses cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux vert émeraude et son regard courageux et fière donnèrent directement envie de hurler Draco. Par chance il avait perdu la parole, il ne pouvait donc pas lui crier de partir et, au passage, tuer Blaise pour sa trahison. Il se retourna brusquement vers Blaise qui fit un fin sourire devant le regard noir et mauvais de son meilleur ami.

\- Si je me rappelle bien notre conversation de la dernière fois, tu voulais à tout prix protéger Gabriel de la souffrance et des mangemorts encore vivants pour ne pas qu'il finisse comme Astoria.

Le visage de Malfoy s'assombrit d'un coup et il baissa les yeux vers son enfant. Heureux que sa tactique ait marché, l'ancien mangemort poursuivit d'une voix plus douce.

\- L'Ordre est encore en marche Draco. Dumbledor m'a dit que tu pouvais en faire partie, de cette manière Gabe pourrait être protégé et toi aussi.

Un lourd silence suivit. Harry ne quittait pas son ennemi du regard, cherchant une réponse. Il ne comprenait pas, comment Malfoy, celui qu'il avait connu depuis si longtemps, celui qu'il avait tant détesté, celui qui avait joué les hommes parfaits à la famille parfaite avait pu être réduit à néant en presque deux ans. Harry n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager à la recherche d'une quelconque trace du passé. Mais son regard tomba sur le bébé qui commençait à bouger sur son gros coussin. Il était vraiment magnifique, comme lui avait dit Blaise en arrivant. Mais il ne voyait pas la ressemblance avec la défunte Astoria. Cette femme avait de longs et ondulés cheveux blonds aussi, avec un visage angélique et des yeux bleus si doux. Elle et Malfoy avaient formé un couple parfait et très beau même après leur disparition. Pourtant leur enfant avait de petits cheveux bruns et une peau bien plus foncé que celle de ses deux parents. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre. Draco se retourna vivement vers son fils et le prit dans les bras. L'enfant se calma un peu, puis il se mit à sourire en attrapant le nez fin de son père. La scène en face de Blaise et Harry étaient tout simplement touchante, aucun des deux ne se voyaient laisser cette petite famille pourrir dans cette appartement.

\- Malfoy, je ne veux pas te forcer à venir avec nous. Mais quand Blaise m'a raconté ta situation, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisse ici, même si nous avons été ennemi avant.

Draco lui lança un regard noir et il comprit. Le père ne voulait pas de sa pitié, en effet, Malfoy ne voulait pas que Harry fasse comme avec les autres, qu'il joue le Survivant, le Sauveur des personnes en détresse. Cela le répugnait au plus au point et bizarrement Harry le comprenait.

\- **Que devrais-je faire après ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous surveiller tout le temps.**

Harry ne répondit pas trop occupé à fixer le nourrisson alors Blaise prit la parole en regardant devant lui.

\- En faite, Severus est venu nous voir au QG de l'Ordre espérant te trouver il y longtemps maintenant. Quand il a vu que tu n'y étais pas comme il te l'avait dit, il a demandé de l'aide à Dumbledor puis il a disparu. Nous avons appris de source sur que tu étais recherché et que Astoria et ta mère étaient mortes. De plus, les nouveaux objectifs des mangemorts sont encore inconnus.

Blaise vu que Draco écrivait sur le bloc note étroitement en tenant d'un bras son enfant. Il sourit amusé et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Si tu prenais Gabriel dans tes bras au lieu de le regarder comme ça ! Je suis sur que ça ne gêne pas son père alors vas y !

Le dit père prit une teinte pâle et son regard montrait clairement de la panique. Il n'avait pas confiance en Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Doucement le brun prit le bébé dans ses bras et un grand sourire se forma sur le visage d'Harry et sur celui de Gabriel.

\- **Ne tournes pas autour du pot Blaise et viens en aux faites s'il te plait.**

\- Un plan a été mis en marche Draco. Et on espère que tu veuilles bien nous aider a trouver les mangemorts encore en vie. Ils se cachent et préparent quelque chose d'énorme, tous les mauvais sorciers rejoignent leur rang et foutent la panique dans les mondes sorcier et moldu.

\- **Vous voulez que je sois un appât pour attraper tout les mangemorts qui suivent encore l'ordre de Voldemort ?!**

\- Ils sont bien trop cachés maintenant et il nous est impossible de les trouver. Les derniers ordres du Lord étaient de te retrouver et de te tuer toi et l'enfant pour pouvoir s'en prendre a Potter. S'ils te retrouvent, leurs actions seront plus visibles et ils se jetteront dans la gueule du loup.

Harry releva la tête vers Malfoy et Blaise, le blond paraissait réticent face à la proposition. Il devait se mettre en danger avec son fils, ce qui lui semblait impossible apparemment. Le plan d'Hermione et Sirius était plus que discutable. Il regarda l'enfant dans ses bras se disant qu'il ne devait pas laisser Malfoy seul et l'aider.

\- Tu resteras avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre bien entendu, dont Sirius. Je serais là en permanence en revanche, avec Ron et Blaise. Il ne pourra rien t'arriver. Ni à toi ni à Gabe.

La phrase de Potter fit écho dans la tête de Draco. Il voulait protéger son enfant du mieux que possible mais sa maladie l'en empêchait énormément bien qu'elle soit guérissable tout comme son mutisme. Il se leva et prit son enfant qui eut un hoquet de surprise avant de sourire encore plus qu'avant. Il déposa de petits bisous sur sa joue potelée pendant qu'il rigolait. Blaise se leva et fit une bise à Malfoy avant de partir.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'ils te préparent une chambre au manoir et tout ce dont tu auras besoin avec Gabe. Restes avec Harry d'accord ?

Zabini transplana sans demander son reste laissant Draco et Gabriel avec Harry. Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de calculer Harry et changea son fils qui continuait de sourire en silence, comme son père.

\- Quel âge a t-il ?

Le blond eut un sursaut avant de faire le chiffre un avec sa main et secoua sa main pour indiquer que l'enfant aller bientôt les faire plus précisément. Puis il s'assit sur son lit après avoir donné Gabriel à Harry.

\- **Comment se fait il que Sirius soit là ?**

\- Sa mort n'avait été qu'une feinte contre le ministère, un plan judicieux de Dumbledor. Maintenant il est immunisé depuis que Peter a été tué et fait partie du Phénix. Il fait équipe avec moi lors de certaines missions. Je conclue donc que tu le connaissais.

Le fait de parler du parrain de Potter lui fit penser à Severus. Son oncle avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui avant la naissance de Gabriel. Il connaissait sa situation et son histoire, tous les secrets que cachait la nouvelle petite famille de Draco, mais il avait disparu lui aussi. Très vite, celui ci partit dans ses souvenirs et une grimace de tristesse se forma sur son visage. Sa vie était vraiment triste, il était devenu un sorcier de sang pur qui ne touchait plus a la magie depuis plus d'une année, atteint d'une maladie dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, sans un sous et salit par la presse. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Harry reprit la parole, apparemment très curieux.

\- Il a fait ses dents ? Je veux dire Gabriel ? Il a fait ses dents déjà non ?

Malfoy prit son carnet er griffonna dessus quelques secondes, agacé par les questions de Potter. Mais celui ci se sentait comme poussé à poser ce petit interrogatoire, non pas pour faire la conversation avec son ennemi mais parce que cet enfant l'intriguait beaucoup. Une force indéniable demandait a son corps d'en savoir plus et de se rapprocher de lui.

\- **Gabe vient de finir ses premières dents de devant. Elles sont toutes petites mais sa c'est bien passé.**

 **-** Je vois... Dis Malfoy, je pensais que tu étais peu être en colère, je veux dire plus qu'avant, par rapport a ce qu'il s'était passé en septième année et...

Blaise revint pour qu'ils transplanent et coupa ainsi Harry dans son élan. Draco en fit d'ailleurs totalement ravi car il ne tenait pas à revenir sur la cause de son malheur, ils avaient fait un stupide écart, point final, il était maintenant le seul à payer. Potter vivait une vie tranquille encombré par la seule présence de Voldemort pendant que lui devait surpasser la mort d'Astoria et de tous ses proches, seul avec Gabriel. Blaise ne vit pas qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment, ils préparent donc quelques affaires puis Harry prit le nourrisson dans les bras pendant qu'il soutiendrait Draco lors du transplanage. Le blond vit alors sa petite chambre tourbillonner et ses couleurs pâles et défrichis se mélanger. Alors qu'un nouveau décor se formait devant lui, une douleur profonde lui tortura le ventre. Il sentit les bras de Zabini se resserre sur les siens mais la douleur de diminua pas, bien au contraire, c'était comme si un feu détruisait ses entrailles et qu'un monstre déchirait ses organes, ses oreilles sifflèrent et ses yeux piquèrent. Il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement, son corps perdait toute énergie et son ventre lui faisait un mal atroce telle une torture. Harry donna Gabriel à Hermione et se précipita vers lui et Blaise. Aucun d'eux n'avait vécu une crise comme tel alors ils ne savaient comment faire.

\- Ou est Pansy ?! Allez la chercher elle sera quoi faire !

Ron entra dans la pièce le visage rouge, preuve qu'il venait de courir pour les rejoindre. Il prit directement la parole d'une voix forte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ron Weasley avait énormément changé. Son regard et son corp de gamin selon les dires de Malfoy avaient totalement disparu pour laisser place à un très bel homme fier et grand. Ses cheveux roux brillaient toujours autant, comme la malice dans ses yeux mais sa carrure était plus carré et musclé. On voyait en lui le fruit d'un travail dur, réfléchi et acharné. Il resta pourtant choqué devant la scène et tous pu voir qu'il encra, pendant une fraction de seconde, un regard plein de reproche a son meilleur ami qui détourna le sien bien rapidement. Alors qu'il allait parler, une voix forte et impériale brisa la panique présente.

\- Vous avez transplaner alors que mon Draco chéri ne supporte plus la magie depuis déjà longtemps ! Il est malade bande d'idiots !

Une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns rentra dans la salle a son tour et chamboula tout, Pansy.

\- Asseyez-le sur une chaise et canalisez votre puissance magique par Merlin !

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent directement et Draco se calma un peu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se retrouvera tel quel, un Malfoy qui ne pouvait exercer la magie et qui ne la supportait pas d'ailleurs, tout cela surplombé de plusieurs problèmes assez morbides et désolants. Il respira bruyamment tout en écoutant les mouvements et échanges qui l'entouraient ne pouvant pas écrire se qu'il pensait à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bon Pansy, vue que tu as l'air bien au courant de ce qu'il arrive a Draco, tu pourrais peu être me mettre au courant de manière a se qu'on y mette fin nan ?

\- Et bien Zabini, c'est Dumbledor qui m'a tenu au courant de ce problème. Suite a un événement qui m'est inconnu, Draco chéri a perdu toutes adaptations à la magie, son corps en contient toujours mais il ne la supporte pas.

Blaise soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- On peut y remédier non ?

\- Oui. On doit d'ailleurs aller à St Mangouste pour qu'il voie un spécialiste, ce sera un souci de moins sur la liste !

Sur ces mots, Pansy fit demi-tour et sortit suivis de près par Hermione. Harry était encore une fois choqué par la situation plus que dégradante de son ennemi d'autre fois, on pouvait dire qu'il avait atteint le fond et d'une manière plus qu'étrange, cela lui faisait mal. Il mit cette allusion de coté et se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Nous y allons maintenant vue que c'est tout près ! En attendant, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi on se laisse autant diriger par Pansy !?

\- Ah que veux tu... Elle a du caractère ! C'est pour ça qu'elles sont collées Hermione et elle !

\- Ouai elles se sont bien trouvé toutes les deux.

 _A suivre…_

 _( ce n'est que le début mais l'action arrive, don't worry !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Je suis heureuse de vous montrer une de mes petites histoires sur Harry Potter et sa clique !_

 _C'est une fiction un peu spéciale avec du HPDM en couple ATTENTION = slash ! Rating M_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2.

 _\- Ah que veux tu... Elle a du caractère ! C'est pour ça qu'elles sont collées Hermione et elle !_

 _\- Ouai elles se sont bien trouvé toutes les deux_.

Blaise rigola légèrement à cette remarque, on pouvait dire que, ici dans l'Ordre, tout le monde trouvait une chaussure à sa taille, même si celle ci était bien étrange et au delà de toute espérance, il en connaissait quelque chose. Ron coupa court a ses pensées et ils prirent tous le chemin de l'hôpital magique en soutenant Malfoy encore trop faible. Les médecins avaient vite prit en main Draco, les autres comprirent alors qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour lui. Blaise, Harry, Ron et le petit Gabe attendaient nerveusement dans la salle d'attente immaculée de blanc, cela ne rapportait aucun bon souvenir a ses trois sorciers car durant la guerre contre le mal, il avait perdu beaucoup de camarades et d'amis et avaient fait couler beaucoup de sang. Aujourd'hui, la vie reprenait un court quelque peu normal malgré la résistance des mangemorts qui faisaient planer dans les airs de gros doutes sur la dernière intention de leur maitre et sur la possibilité d'une fin contre la guerre entre le bien et le mal. Un docteur vint dans la pièce et se plaça devant eux. C'était un homme à la mine douce et calme, plutôt vieux avec ses courts cheveux gris et ses lunettes de vue. Il fit un petit sourire et les salua.

\- Bien. Ce que je peux vous dire va être assez flou mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Votre ami va bien, il peut d'ors et déjà utiliser convenablement la magie si il souhaite se rétablir complètement.

\- D'accord docteur. Mais on peut savoir d'où provenait ce problème ?

\- Et bien M. Zabini, j'ai l'interdiction formelle de vous informer de la source de cette maladie. Je peux en revanche vous dire que cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ni d'hier ! C'est le dilemme du magicien. Cela commence par un événement qui perturbe votre vie, puis vous refoules toute votre magie parce que vous en avez peur ou qu'elle vous dégoute, après des symptômes plus graves entre en jeu, mal de tête et problèmes nerveux pour ensuite entraîner, si le patient ne réutilise pas sa magie, des tumeurs et autres cancers ou encore une paralysie générale. Mais ce stade prend au minimum un an avant de venir. Votre ami a donc eu ce problème il y a un moment.

Potter posa son regard sur Gabriel. Cette histoire était trop mystérieuse et complexe pour lui, il n'y comprenait décidément rien. Blaise parut comprendre son malaise car il prit la parole dès que le docteur fut partit.

\- Ce beau serpentard nous cause bien des soucis. Mais c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas vraiment au courant des détails de cette grande histoire !?

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent vivement, curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Dumbledor en parlera surement pendant la réunion de ce soir. J'en suis sûr même parce qu'il me manque pas mal de détails aussi.

Le même docteur que tout a l'heure vint les voir pour leur informer que Malfoy s'était réveillé. Son état physique était stabilisé pour le moment, mais l'usage de la magie devait être repris progressivement et surement. Ron rentra alors au QG pendant que Blaise partit se prendre un café. Harry voulu amener Gabe a son père, alors il rentra seul avec le bébé dans la chambre. Il vit le blond assis la tête baissée. Ses mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage et le cachaient complètement. Gabriel se mit à pousser des petits cris de joie en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Puis, assis sur les cuisses de son père, il ne s'arrêtait pas, comme si il avait pleins de choses à raconter pendant ses six heures sans son père préféré. D'ailleurs celui était bien surpris, il regardait Potter avec ses yeux remplit de joie et de surprise.

\- Oh euh... C'était pendant la salle d'attente ! Je "parlais" avec lui et j'ai découvert que c'était une vraie pipelette qui aimait reproduire les sons qu'il entendait.

Draco sourit et caressa le petit nez de son fils avec le sien, apparemment très heureux. Le petit brun tapa des mains en rigolant devant son regard angélique. Gabriel allait avoir un an, mais il n'avait jamais prononcé ni un mot ni un son. Tout cela a cause de lui. Le jour de l'accouchement avait faillit être le jour de sa mort et avait été le jour du décès de Astoria, il avait comprit qu'il ne servait a rien de promettre si ces promesses n'étaient pas tenues, il avait alors cessé de parler. Avant de sombrer, il avait revu le corps ensanglanté de sa femme. Le cri hystérique de Gabe le sortit de ses pensées et il le vit entrain de tendre les bras a Harry. Celui ci le regardait avec un étrange regard.

\- **Tu peux le prendre.**

\- Merci.

Le muet regarda la douce scène devant lui un peu fatigué. Il ouvrit la bouche doucement et soupira de fatigue. Son opération avait été longue et éprouvante, il sombra dans le sommeil. _Narcissa courait dans tout les sens. Paniquée, les cheveux mêlés et de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Elle prit un carton et quelques affaires dedans. Astoria ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait, elle pleurait silencieusement alors que Draco s'entêtait a résonner sa mère._

 _\- Chéri. Mon fils a moi. Je suis si désolé ! Il sait ou vous êtes ! Tu ne peux pas rester la ! Tu dois t'enfuir._

 _Sa voix tremblait et de grosses larmes voulaient sur ses joues. Le cri perçant d'Astoria le fit revenir sur terre. Malgré la fatigue, il se pressa, tout comme les deux femmes, a ranger les affaires les plus importantes. Son regard s'attarda sur cette belle couverture d'enfant blanche aux reliures d'émeraudes. Il la prit à toute hâte et finit de ranger les dernières choses prioritaires. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longtemps. Cela sonnait comme un baiser d'au revoir mais il ne s'en formula pas, elle était forte, et son père la garderai auprès de lui, c'était une promesse, Draco était sur qu'il n'arrivera rien a sa mère._

 _\- Partez loin mes enfants ! Et protégez-vous ! Faites le pour nous et pour Gabriel ! Et ne reviens pas lors de l'affrontement ! Si vous êtes blessé... Oh par Salazar ! Partez !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas mère !_

 _Elle encra son regard dans celui d'Astoria._

 _\- Je compte sur toi ma chérie. Je sais qu'il n'est pas de toi mais c'est pareil ! Partez ! Vite partez ! Maintenant !_

 _Avant qu'ils ne transplanent durement pour Draco, Narcissa mit discrètement ses deux bagues dans le carton et le ferma. C'étaient des bijoux importants, celui de sa mère, renfermant un amour inconditionnel, celui de beau grand père, emprisonnant une force magistrale. Le bel appartement se vida d'un coup et la belle blonde se retrouva dans le grand manoir du Lord. Elle essuya ses larmes et se redonna un air digne. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, c'était sur. Les mangemorts étaient tous en ligne devant le gros fauteuil vide, la tension était palpable et un malaise se sentait dans l'air._

 _\- Je crois savoir qui a détruit mon plan si bien fait... Je suis déçu au plus au point... Il me suffisait de les tuer maintenant et je pouvais, ensuite, me rendre a mon duel contre le Potter pour lui faire par de cette situation si désespérée avant qu'il ne DISPARAISSE aussi... Mais quelqu'un a gâché mes plans... Et c'était une très grave erreur qui va me couter mon plan B... Tuez-la !_

 _La voix glaciale flottait dans l'air, comme si l'âme de Voldemort était encrée dans les murs de ce manoir lugubre caché au beau milieu de nulle part. Une personne voilée assise sur le hand fauteuil rouge leva sa baguette. Tous se figèrent à ce mouvement, quelqu'un allai mourir. Une lumière verte éclaira la pièce puis le corp de Narcissa tomba au sol d'un coup. Lucius crut mourir avec elle a ce moment, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse quand Draco avait disparu, ils devaient le protéger. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il serra les points, la réunion était finie et son fils, sa seule famille était à l' abri. Quand la pièce fut vide, il prit le corps de sa femme et transplana. Bien loin, Draco tomba au sol, un froid immense l'envahit d'un coup. Sa mère était morte, il le savait. Il s'installa sur la première chaise de cette grande maison en France. Le salon était large et éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées décorées par de fins rideaux blancs. Il sentait la fin approcher a grands pas. Un hurlement le fit sursauter._

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant si réel. Il se frotta les bras où ses poils étaient dressés par le frisson du froid glacial de la nuit. Draco prit sa couette et l'enroula autour de lui pour se rendormir jusqu'au matin. Blaise se leva de son lit et prit sa couverture pour couvrir sa nudité en regardant derrière lui, c'était sur qu'il ne se laissera jamais de ses nuits de pur bonheur. Le manoir Black était encore silencieux, et Harry n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la chambre préparée de Draco. Elle était simple, trop même. Un lit double une grosse armoire et une grande fenêtre aux rideaux dorés allant parfaitement avec la couleur crème des murs, aucuns cadres, pas de fleurs ou autres décorations montrant la vivacité de la pièce. Le seul objet qui attirait le regard était ce grand carton posé sur le lit. Curieux, Blaise ferma la porte de la chambre et se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il y trouva une belle et fine couverture blanche aux reliures émeraudes représentant une couronne et un serpent l'entrelaçant, des objets diverses comme des peluches pour bébé ou des biberons. Puis il tomba sur un carnet vert émeraude a l'emblème des Serpentards et une photo. Dessus Malfoy se retournait d'un coup et faisait un large sourire plein de charme et de joie avant de se précipiter derrière un rideau pour se cacher en éclatant de rire. Cette image qui bouge fit sourire Blaise, Draco avait l'air heureux dessus, et le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait était magnifique. Pourtant un détail alerta le sorcier, Blaise crut pendant un instant que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Il resta figé sur la photo encore un moment mais un claquement de porte le fit sursauter, il prit le carnet et l'image avec lui avant de sortir de la chambre précipitamment. Il rentra dans le grand séjour encore sombre. La pièce où les couleurs se mélangeaient a la perfection, le bleu et le bois, le noir et la lumière du soleil. Harry avait prit le soin d'enlever tout les tableaux représentatifs de la famille Black et les avait rangé dans une pièce scellée. Maintenant le manoir Black était plus vivable, malgré les activités peu normales qui si passaient. Dumbledor était assis et parlait avec un homme en noir que Blaise ne put reconnaître de dos à cause de la capuche cachant totalement son physique.

\- Oh Monsieur Zabini ! Enfin réveillé !

\- Bien le bonjour Professeur Dumbledor.

Le sorcier rangea le journal dans sa robe et s'avança pour saluer convenablement le directeur de son ancienne école et se retourna vers l'inconnu. Celui ci enleva sa capuche et dévoila son visage. C'était un homme à la longue chevelure noir et épaisse coiffée en une longue tresse. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres et reflétait une immense fatigue et un soupçon d'arrogance digne d'un Malfoy. Son visage était légèrement pale et décoré d'une grande cicatrice barrant sa joue droite, le rendant encore plus séduisant malgré la grande fatigue lisible sur ses traits. Il ne fit qu'un fin sourire a Blaise avant de se tourner vers Dumbledor.

\- Ai-je tant changé ?

\- He bien, Severus. Je dirais bien que non mais le temps et la guerre vous ont transformé !

Blaise ouvrit grand la bouche et sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes. Que faisait Severus ici, après avoir disparu sans donner de nouvelle, le voila de retour comme si de rien n'était. Son étonnement fit rire Dumbledor qui lui tapota le dos gentiment.

\- Monsieur Rogue était parti en mission pour moi. Et s'il est de retour c'est qu'il a réussi n'est ce pas a récolter quelques informations ?

Le directeur se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui acquiesça ce qui fit onduler les courtes mèches noirs encadrant son visage. Blaise reprit contenance quand il pensa à Draco.

\- Monsieur Zabini, la réunion aurait lieu dans deux minutes le temps que et les autres membres de l'Ordre viennent. J'en connais d'ailleurs qui seront très heureux de vous revoir Severus !

\- Je n'en doute pas Albus... J'ai hâte...

La fausse impatience de Rogue fut récompensée rapidement car déjà des alliés se montrèrent dans le grand salon des Black une heure plus tard. Harry se fraya un passage vers la cuisine mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but Ginny l'interpela.

\- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis ?

\- Salut Ginny ! Je vais bien merci. Et... Et toi ?

Ginny commença a lui parler de sa dernière mission mais il n'en fit rien tournant la tête dans tout les sens a la recherche de son parrain. Il reconnu quelques personnes, Pansy, Dean, Cho ou encore Neville mais il ne vit toujours pas son parrain. Son regard se posa alors sur un homme aux longs cheveux noir regroupés en une tresse qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans savoir où.

\- Les amis ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Nous avons à parler !

La grave voix de Dumbledor résonna dans la salle et tous se tuent.

\- Si vous êtes tous la aujourd'hui, c'est pour des raisons bien précises car monsieur Draco Malfoy rejoint l'Ordre et Severus Rogue est de retour parmi nous après un long moment d'absence.

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard méprisant à l'assemblée et Harry le reconnu directement. Son physique avait quelque peu changé mais pas le reste apparemment. Les chuchotements fusaient dans le salon alors qu'il réussit enfin à repérer son parrain, celui ci bien trop occupé à la contemplation de son verre d'eau. Il remit son observation à plus tard, et regarda Draco s'installer à coté du nouveau Severus. Son visage neutre était rasé et ses cheveux coupés ce qui lui redonnait son air arrogant et narcissique quoique plus calme et jeune maintenant. Dumbledor lui dit un signe de tête et reprit la parole.

\- J'espère que cela ne te déranges pas de nous raconter ton histoire Draco. Sans les détails bien sûr, histoire de tous nous mettre a la page.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient certaines personnes, Malfoy ne prit un cahier pour communiquer mais utilisa le langage des signes. Severus le regardait attentivement alors qu'il se hâtait à sa tache, puis parla.

\- Quand le Lord a appris l'existence de Gabriel, il a directement voulu les tuer, lui et sa femme, pour une raison que nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui. Alors ils sont partis pour se protéger. Ils se sont installés en Allemagne pendant plus de trois mois jusqu'au jour où Narcissa est venu les retrouver pour leur annoncer que Voldemort les avait trouvés.

Rogue dit une pause et continua a regarder les signes divers et variés que faisait Draco. Tous les membres du Phénix étaient plongés dans le récit de leur ancien professeur, surtout les Serpentards curieux de connaître l'histoire cachée de leur prince.

\- Ils ont donc fuit pour la deuxième fois et, pour sa haute trahison, la mère de Malfoy est morte. Puis la guerre a vraiment débuté et le Lord est mort.

Georges Weasley prit la parole sans prêter attention aux protestations des autres. Les jumeaux avaient bien changé eux aussi depuis, encore plus unis et solidaires qu'avant. Ils paraissaient plus adultes bien que leurs activités de blagueurs n'aient pas changé.

\- Les journaux disent que tu aies intervenu pendant l'affrontement final, même si tu étais masqué, certains disent t'avoir reconnu. Mais je voudrais savoir si c'était vraiment toi Malfoy ?

Celui ci parut réfléchir à une bonne réponse mais fit vite signe a son oncle.

\- Draco a voulu venger sa mère et l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Potter l'a arrangé. Mais il n'était plus vraiment maitre de ses actes à ce moment la c'est pour ça qu'il s'est attaqué a tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Mais on peut dire que le fameux mangemort qui succédera au Lord comme le disent les journaux est bien lui, oui.

Georges acquiesça fébrilement suite à cette annonce avant de se lever pour serrer étroitement la main de l'ennemi de son frère. Malfoy parut déconcerté par cette action mais répondu par politesse. Après Georges, toute la famille Weasley se leva et le remercia cordialement.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait exprès mais grâce à toi, Fred est en vie a l'heure qu'il est. Un mangemort allait l'attaquer mais tu l'en a empêché. Et même si je ne suis pas aussi riche que toi, j'ai bien été élevé alors merci.

Dumbledor se leva et mit, ainsi, fin aux remerciements.

\- C'est un acte brave que vous venez de faire M. Weasley mais sil vous plait, revenons à notre histoire.

\- Bien.

Le professeur Rogue se réinstalla confortablement et recommença son récit d'une voix forte.

\- Malgré la mort du Lord, ses activités meurtrières n'ont pas cessé, et Draco a été poursuivi pour sa trahison. Puis, encore une fois, Astoria et lui ont été retrouvés.

 _Astoria écoutait son histoire les yeux plein d'étoiles. C'était si magnifique comme elle lui disait a chaque fois qu'il lui racontait cela. Pourtant, pour Draco rien de tout ça était fantastique ou digne d'un conte de fée, cette histoire finirait forcement mal, et l'enfant grandirait seul et ignorant. Un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche et son regard s'attarda sur la pièce. La Grèce, un très beau pays, surtout pour des fugitifs comme eux. Le séjour était immense et, de grandes baies vitrées donnaient vue sur la mer et le paysage calme, décoré par de fins rideaux blancs qui dansaient avec le vent._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas voir cela comme ça Dray... C'est la chose la plus magnifique qui puisse t'arriver dans ce monde._

 _\- Non chérie. Tu te retrouves a fuir avec moi alors que tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurai plutôt voulu voir ce charmant John ou encore te voir rougir devant lui. Mais nous voila coincés ici._

 _\- Quand tout cela sera finit, je vivrai ma romance de mon coté, c'est une promesse ! Et tu feras de même._

 _Alors qu'elle lui fit un de ses sourires les plus chaleureux, un bruit sourd se fut entendre dans la cuisine. Directement, le faux couple se leva et se dirigea vers la source du problème. Malheureusement, un sort fut lancé directement et Astoria comprit qu'ils avaient été retrouvés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un grand froid l'entoura et qu'elle entendit Draco crier son nom. Elle venait de se faire tuer. Dray n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement car il fut propulsé dans les airs et se cogna durement contre le mur derrière lui. Sa dernière vision fut le sang de sa fausse compagne s'étaler au sol tout comme le sien. Elle était morte par sa faute tout comme plein d'autres personnes._

 _-_ Astoria est morte et Gabriel est né. La suite n'est d'aucune importance.

Draco arrêta tout ses mouvements et se leva d'un coup sec. Passant devant les gens sans même les regarder. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit Gabriel qui jouait par terre et lui tendit les mains. Il ne voulait pas rester ici, les autres connaissaient le principal de cette sombre histoire, il pouvait donc disposer mais le bébé ne bougeait pas. Il le regardait comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, aucun sourire juste un visage interloqué. Malfoy ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au moment ou il sentit la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

\- Draco ? Sa va ?

Il essuya directement ses larmes et dit un large sourire à son fils. Celui ci cria de joie comme si de rien était et courut a quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. Dumbledor se leva a son tour et tous comprirent que le récit n'irait pas plus loin, ils connaissaient l'essentiel. Draco partit rapidement et entendirent la porte de sa chambre se fermer.

\- Bien que Voldemort ne soit plus la, certains de ses partisans ont bien l'intention de perpétuer ses actions. Et leur nombre ne fait qu'augmenter mes amis. Pendant sa mission, le professeur Rogue a eut le malheur d'apprendre que nos sources sont erronées.

\- C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut égaler la folie et la puissance magique de Celui qui était ! C'était un vil serpent ! Et il est mort !

Plusieurs voix approuvèrent cette exclamation et Rogue se leva a son tour, excédé.

\- Vous n'avez pas tord. C'est bien vrai, Voldemort n'est pas partit sans nous laisser quelque chose derrière lui... Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus.

Il fit une pause et respire un grand coup avant de relever la manche de son bras droit d'un coup sec pour montrer son poignet. Deux gros trous tachaient sa peau devenue rouge et bleu, et ses veines ressortaient horriblement. Une fille poussa un cri d'horreur effroyable et les murmures et exclamations choqués fusèrent. Harry se leva, comme hypnotisé par cette morsure mais fut stoppé par son parrain.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux alors que Severus reprit la parole.

\- J'ai entendu des choses... Je ne sais comment les interpréter mais une chose grave nous attend. Il a créé quelque chose d'énorme qui est lié directement ou indirectement a Draco et son fils... Et... Et les mangemorts sont entrain de le préparer. C'est entrain de se réveiller.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola Hola tout le monde !_

 _Je suis heureuse de vous montrer une de mes petites histoires sur Harry Potter et sa clique !_

 _C'est une fiction un peu spéciale avec du HPDM en couple ATTENTION = slash ! Rating M_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3.

 _Et... Et les mangemorts sont entrain de le préparer. C'est entrain de se réveiller._

Un lourd silence plein de réflexion s'abattit sur le salon. Rogue se dirigea vers la cuisine le visage pâle, comme lors d'un gros effort. Sa blessure était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, les effets, encore inconnus, allaient vite se faire ressentir et passer au delà sa subite fatigue. Il respirait doucement et lourdement prenant de grandes bouffées d'air discrètement. Nagini ne l'avait pas raté, sa blessure n'était pas mortelle mais affaiblissante à souhait. Avec le temps, il deviendra sûrement inutile à l'Ordre du Phénix et partira de moins en moins en mission. Il aura alors le temps de se consacrer aux choses qu'il avait repoussé il y a un moment. Il n'aura point la chance de trouver une excuse et il ne s'en forcera pas, il devait rattraper le temps perdu. Des débats commencèrent entre les invités et Harry partit voir Dumbledor, qui était plongé dans la contemplation de la porte d'entrée.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oh Harry !

\- Dites moi comment nous allons faire pour Severus ? Il est mourant ?

\- Non Harry, non. Les docteurs de St Mangouste sont déjà entrain de travailler sur un remède. Et Severus lui même, y travaille aussi. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. D'autres problèmes doivent t'occuper maintenant.

\- Bien sur. Avez-vous une idée de ce que nous devons faire ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Mais Draco nous sera d'une grande aide tout aussi que ses talents de potioniste. Il fait juste le faire sortir de sa coquille protectrice.

La voix de Dumbledor résonna dans l'esprit de Potter. La solitude et le danger environnant avaient plongé son meilleur ennemi dans un état d'esprit si difficile à décrypter qu'il en eut mal à la tête. Son ancien directeur lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de détourner le regard sur Draco qui préparait un biberon de lait en regardant les gens partir petit a petit. Le jeune homme comprit et se dirigea vers lui bien vite rejoint par Blaise et Ron. Il se lança dans la conversation sans prêter attention à Ron et ses regards mauvais.

\- Sa va mieux ?

Blaise parut très amusé par la phrase et toisa son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Ouai Dray sa va mieux ?!

Harry regarda Ron sans comprendre. Mais Zabini ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclaircir la situation car, d'un coup sec, il attrapa Malfoy par le col, près a envoyer le coup sans se soucier de la séparation créée entre eux par le plan de travail.

\- T'es qu'un menteur Draco ! Si y'avait bien un truc sur lequel tu ne dois pas mentir c'est ça ! T'es égoïste en t'en étouffer Malfoy !

L'atmosphère devint trop lourde et l'incompréhension volait dans les airs. Aucun des deux Gryffondors ne réagit sur le moment, trop choqué par la scène. Jamais dans toute l'histoire ils avaient pu voir Blaise et Draco se battre, car le mulâtre était trop paresseux et passif alors que le blond avait d'autres préoccupations mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient trop amis pour ça. Malfoy pâlit grandement en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami savait. Dans d'autres circonstances il se serait surement excusé mais la réaction et les paroles de Blaise le vexèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant ses deux ans et il n'avait aucunement le droit de critiquer. Pris d'un élan de colère, Draco contourna le plan de travail et envoya directement un poing dans la joue de son adversaire. Toute la rage qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps fur évacuer d'un coup, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. De son coté Blaise était tout aussi vert de rage, il pensait que Draco avait confiance en lui mais il avait réussi a lui cacher un secret si important, leur amitié n'était rien en réalité. Il l'avait compris mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire comprendre car Ron et Harry les séparèrent tant bien que mal. Le blond recula brusquement du groupe et tendit la main vers Blaise. Ron fut offusqué, ils se défoulaient les uns sur les autres pour ensuite se tendre la main en signe de réconciliation, pour lui les Serpentards étaient vraiment étranges.

\- Oh tu le veux... Tiens ! J'ai déjà tout vu, reprends-le ! Et vas te faire foutre aussi Malfoy !

Draco serra la mâchoire et arracha son carnet des mains curieuses. Il se sentait trahi, de trop et idiot. Il prit Gabriel avec lui et partit d'un pas pressés.

\- Ne dis rien aux autres surtouts ! Continues de ne penser qu'a toi Dray ! C'est bien comme ça ! Ça n'a pas d'importance si ce secret prend la vie de personne innocente !

Draco claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui et éclata en sanglot. Il n'était qu'un lâche, Blaise avait raison. Il devait dire la vérité mais ce n'était pas facile, bien au contraire. De longues minutes passèrent pendant qu'il contemplait son bébé le regard vide. Sa vie se décomposait de plus en plus, et c'était pire depuis qu'il était là, dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'arrivait pas a respirer convenablement ici, tout ces regards, tout ces gens, c'était une véritable torture pour lui. La nuit tombait doucement sur le manoir Black mais il n'avait pas bougé, a quoi bon. Cette place était très bien et Gabriel ne s'en plaignait pas. Alors que sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et que Gabe dormait, son regard se posa sur son journal, l'élément déclencheur de sa grosse dispute avec Blaise. Draco le prit et feuilleta quelques pages.

 _Cher Astoria, oh si tu t'attendais à ce que je dise "cher journal" comme ces idiots de moldus, tu te crèves l'œil ma belle. C'est déjà très dur pour moi d'écrire dedans mais bon je veux te faire plaisir en marquant mes_ _sentiments_ _,_ _émotions,_ _mes ressentiments la dedans. Bref, cela fait maintenant sept mois que nous sommes parti de Londres pour l'Italie. Quitter Poudlard avait été dur mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Pour lui comme pour moi, je ne veux pas être un poids, sans façon. Pourtant je rêve encore de nos mains entrelacées, de nos lèvres scellées et de l'amour que j'ai ressentit à ce moment. L'Italie est un très beau pays (je change rapidement de sujet pour des raisons qui me concernent) les gens sont polis, et j'ai un très bonne accent. Finalement, il y a des moldus potables dans ce monde._

Les pages jaunies défilèrent devant ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il avait fait le mauvais choix, c'était sur, et personne n'en profitait.

 _Cher Astoria, deux jours que tu ne me parles plus a cause de cette stupide dispute et deux jours que je déprime. Ma fierté m'empêche de t'avouer certaines choses sur mes sentiments mais ne m'en veux pas sil te plait. J'ai perdu trop de gens pour perdre une sœur de substitution comme toi. Je l'aime. Oui comme un fou, j'aime Harry Potter et c'est ce qui m'a mené ici. Alors non, je vivrai loin de mon problème tel le bon Serpentard que je suis. Je suis désolé. Cela fait maintenant sept mois de grossesse, Gabriel doit être bien gros vue la taille ventre. Ce sera un très beau bébé, a sa naissance, je le confirais a quelqu'un de bien veillant le temps de retrouver une situation stable. Je veux qu'il grandisse dans un lieu saint avec un bon père. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour que mon vœu se réalise. Je serai un bon père et je ferai les bons choix, c'est une promesse._

 _Cher Astoria, ma mère est morte hier et l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort a lui dans seulement deux semaines. J'y serai ! Je dois aider mon père ! Et me venger de l'autre enfoiré ! Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si je ne faisais rien. Je ressens une autre magie en moi et je l'a connais très bien, c'est celle de Potter. Elle nous protègera, j'en suis sur et je compte bien m'en servir pour tuer toutes les personnes se mettant en travers de mon chemin. Narcissa Malfoy, ma mère n'a fait que me protéger et elle en a payé de sa vie. Je me vengerai._

Draco referma son ouvrage d'un coup sec quand les cris de Gabriel le réveillèrent. Il entendit alors les voix lointaines de son oncle et des autres dans le salon et se fut comme un retour a la réalité pour lui. Il prit son bébé dans les bras et comprit qu'il allait être obligé de sortir de sa cachette pour affronter ce monde cruel. L'ambiance était à son comble, les gens parlaient fort et bougeaient dans tout les sens. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pendant son absence ? Deux jours se n'étaient pas bien non ? Il s'empara de son carnet et rentra enfin dans le séjour. Directement, son oncle vient a sa rencontre et le prit à part. L'heure était grave.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voila un nouveau chapitre de Un jour encore_

 _Cette fiction est un slash HPDM et autres alors ATTENTION !_

 _Je ne dis encore rien par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire, j'attends un peu mais je vous remercie pour vos quelques reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4.

 _L'heure était grave._

Draco, les choses accélèrent du coté des mangemorts. Ils ont besoin de toi là bas, peux-tu nous aider ou pas ?

\- **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ?**

\- Je garderai Gabriel avec moi si tu le souhaite.

Ils se séparèrent directement, Rogue prit la direction de la chambre de son neveu pendant que l'autre s'installa dans le grand canapé avec le reste du groupe. Gabriel était assis sur le lit et parlait tout seul. Il faisait des bruits étranges, rigolait et jouait avec une magnifique peluche de lion doré. Sous le charme, Severus s'installa sur le lit et joua avec le petit. Il lui faisait répéter des syllabes, lui faisait des papouilles et des bisous sur ses belles joues potelées ne voyant pas de Sirius le regardait amusé.

\- Alors c'est ce petit bout l'héritier Malfoy ?

Severus sursauta. Il lâcha Gabriel et essaya de reprendre contenance, ce qu'il ne réussit pas, à son plus grand désespoir.

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- Il est très beau, mais je suis là pour te parler d'autre chose Severus et tu le sais.

Le professeur mit l'enfant dans son berceau et fit rentrer l'autre dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Il avait eu raison, il lui était impossible de trouver une excuse, il devait dire la vérité.

\- Par quoi commence-t-on alors ?

\- Je voudrais tellement de chose tu sais...

Rogue se sentit lasse, il ressentait la tristesse de Black et il avait mal. Sirius lui prit la main et regarda sa morsure.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- J'ai simplement réfléchis comme tu l'as fait avant de me faire croire que tu étais mort.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Severus ! Je devais faire ça pour le Ministère ! Mais toi si ! Et tu n'as rien dit juste par vengeance quand même !?

\- Certainement pas. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis bien longtemps je te signale. Et toutes tes lettres ont été claires ! Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais plus rien à faire avec moi et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à courir après les gens !

\- De quelles lettres me parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais reçu plus d'une seule lettre de toi !

\- Non, nous avons échangé pendant presqu'un mois puis tu as totalement déliré. Ne fais pas semblant s'il te plait.

\- Je ne mentirai pas le dessus Sévy.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Je te crois maintenant…

\- Le sarcasme…

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se toucher autrement qu'avec les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait mit son nez dans l'histoire et y avait semé le trouble. Ils s'étaient aimés longtemps, mais les événements qui avaient suivit les avaient plus séparés qu'autre chose. Après, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé par manque de temps et grâce aux excuses répétitives de Rogue pour retarder les choses. La mission d'infiltration les avait encore plus éloignés au final. Et maintenant, alors que le moment était venu, chacun ne savait que dire ou que faire. D'un coup, Sirius le prit dans les bras et le serra fort sans que Severus réagisse pour autant. Il souhaitait au moins lui dire ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Severus. Je ne veux pas laisser passer la seule chance de pouvoir être auprès toi. Je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler, ma prétendue mort nous a brisé mais je t'aime toujours ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Je sais... Je sais…

Gabriel tapa des mains en se dandinant dans son berceau. Il semblait très heureux. Pourtant Severus se sépara doucement de Sirius, ne voulant plus parler de cela. Il s'installa sur le lit pour que Gabe puisse jouer tranquillement sur le lit avec lui.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour la morsure de Nagini ?

\- Je dois attendre un peu. C'est une idée sordide selon moi mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je vois. Je t'aiderai.

Draco sentait son cœur battre dans tout son corps. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec qui que ce soit depuis deux ans environ, il n'avait vraiment parlé qu'à Blaise, Potter et Rogue. Mais la, il fallait qu'il revoit son ami, qu'il lui donne des nouvelles et qu'il s'excuse. Malheureusement, on lui demandait de se faire voir par les autres dehors en même temps. Il détestait cette idée mais il s'y pliait pour son fils et puis, Harry et les autres étaient là. Il enleva sa capuche et avança d'un pas rapide à travers la foule de gens vers le magasin de baguette magique. Les personnes se retournaient sur son passage et certains poussaient des exclamations en le reconnaissant. Pris d'un coup de stresse quand un homme l'interpela, il se précipita dans le magasin. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs le reconnu tout de suite. En même temps, Draco avant travaillé ici quelques temps après sa disparition pour avoir un peu d'argent. C'était juste après la mort de Astoria, pour payer le nécessaires à Gabriel, Olivander ne lui avait rien demandé, comme s'il le comprenait complètement il l'avait fait travailler ici, dans l'ombre des gens et de la lumière des projecteurs. Et durant quelques jours, Draco eut un ami sur qui il pouvait compter. Mais Gabe avait besoin de sa présence pour grandir normalement comparé aux enfants ordinaires, alors il était parti. Il y avait eu très peu de dialogue entre eux mais tout c'était bien passé, le blond travaillait bien et le vieil homme était patient.

Il quitta son poste et vint à sa rencontre à grands pas.

\- Draco ? Oh alors tu es revenu ?

Le sourire qui rayonnait sur son vieux visage disparu quand il vit la tête paniqué de Malfoy. Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Un lien fort était né entre ces deux personnes, ils s'étaient entraidés dans la misère et une amitié était née. Draco sentit comme un mauvais pressentiment envahir tout ses sens. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer, il eut peur. Gabriel. Mais Olivander ne lui laissa pas le temps d'angoisser. Il le prit et l'installa sur une chaise. Une théière fumante et deux tasses apparurent sur la table basse. Draco en prit une et une petite joie enfantine enveloppa son cœur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte de thé, cette eau chaude et parfumée qui l'avait accompagné lors de soirée tranquille entre amis autour d'un feu. Il soupira en sentant le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

\- Alors mon petit, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Pourquoi es tu là ?

Draco le regarda en souriant. Finalement, cela n'allait peu être pas être si dur. Il mouvait ses lèvres doucement permettant au vieil homme de lire dessus et lui expliqua tranquillement que son ancien meilleur ami avait décidé de le ramener dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il devait maintenant travailler pour eux. Le marchand de baguettes souffla doucement avant de posa un baiser réconfortant sur les joues de son ami.

\- Ton ami te pardonnera dans peu de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, bien que je pense qu'il est exagéré ! Non mais ces Serpentards alors ! Toujours à s'emporter et à prendre des décisions à la va vite !

Draco regarda l'homme s'emporter en rigolant. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour gérer correctement une situation au final, preuve même avec lui. Olivander lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps et ils discutèrent un long moment. Le vieil homme lui prit la main et le réconforta. Il allait l'arrêter quand un bruit de verre qui se casse se fit entendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il-en...

Une explosion eut lieu sur la face droite du magasin et tout sauta. Malfoy protégea du mieux qu'il put son vieil ami. Les étagères complètes volèrent, une partie de la façade tomba et des morceaux de bois se perdirent dans les airs pour tomber sur les personnes environnantes. Harry se précipita vers le tat à la recherche de Draco oubliant totalement sa couverture. Trois grandes autres explosions eurent lieu dans la rue magique, les gens hurlaient et se bousculaient pour partir. La marque des mangemorts noircissait le ciel bleu. C'était horrible, ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur l'Ordre. La panique envahit la rue principale alors que des mangemorts sortaient de l'ombre.

 _Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence. L'un était bouleversé et l'autre totalement désemparé par la situation. La pluie verglaçante tombait rageusement sur eux, les trempant jusqu'aux os et les arbres se courbaient avec le vent, tout comme leurs sentiments, la nature était déchaînée. C'était peu être la vie, demain serai en tout cas le commencement d'une aire nouvelle où il n'y aura pas de place pour leurs sentiments. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même camp, leurs destins étaient déjà tracés et ils ne pouvaient l'éviter. Comme poussés par la le mélange de l'amour et de la frustration, ils s'étaient embrassés, puis ils s'étaient offert une seule nuit de bonheur. Cela avait été une nuit qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait oublier. Cette nuit qui avait engendré ce futur si spécial. Cette nuit qui les avait liés pour toujours._

Draco ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il tenait toujours fort son ami dans ses bras. Sa tête lui brûlait tout comme son avant bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres, toujours présente sur lui, peu être en signe de punition, lui bouffait le sang comme pour le détruire de l'intérieur. Il se releva rapidement en sentant un liquide chaud circuler sous son dos. Ce n'était pas son sang, mais celui d'Olivander. La panique envahit son corps, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il fallait qu'il le soigne, il ne laissera personne d'autre mourir à cause de lui. Son regard se porta sur les alentours, tout semblait détruit, de la cendre tombait du ciel rendant grisâtre et sombre l'atmosphère, les gens hurlaient le nom de leurs proches espérant les trouver ou appelaient a l'aide. C'était chaotique, la mort régnait dans l'air et aspirait la vie des gens petit à petit. Les bâtiments et magasins étaient pour la plupart détruits ou alors assiégés par les mangemorts. On pouvait entendre des individus demander qu'on les laisse en vie, suppliant que l'on épargne leurs enfants ou leurs proches.

\- Draco...

La voix de Olivander le ramena sur terre, ils devaient partir, et au plus vite. Le blond prit son courage a demain et tenta de se relever, a plusieurs reprises sans y parvenir. La panique envahit ses pores complètement. Sa jambe gauche était ensevelit sous des débris plutôt imposants l'empêchant toutes tentatives de mouvements. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, c'était vital, Harry et les autres devaient certainement le chercher a l'heure qu'il est. Il ne devait pas abandonner.

\- MALFOY !

Olivander se retourna d'un coup et sentit le soulagement le submerger quand il reconnut Blaise et Luna courir vers eux baguettes à la main. Le métis s'activa directement pour dégager leur deux corps pendant que la jeune fille aidait Draco à se relever.

\- Harry nous a dit de te retrouver. On retourne au manoir maintenant. Sa va allez ?

Malfoy secoua négativement la tête. Non, il ne comptait pas partir et laisser tomber Olivander ici, en proie aux mangemorts. Blaise semblait comprendre son problème car il releva le viel homme doucement sans quitter des yeux Draco.

\- On le prend avec nous. Je te le promets, maintenant arrêtes de faire chier ! On transplane Luna !

Severus ne se sentait pas bien. Neville lui avait raconté l'attaque soudaine des mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse, Draco était revenu totalement déboussolé et blessé. Le soigner avait été une tache ardue. Maintenant, son crâne lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression d'entendre son sang circuler dangereusement dans ses veines. Et plus le temps passait, plus tout cela s'intensifiaient.

Alors quand son neveu avait absolument tenu à rester près de son ami le vendeur, il n'avait même pas eu la force de renoncer et avait eu un travail bien dur et long. Il soupira doucement et se serra un peu plus dans sa couverture. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour cette morsure, sinon il en mourrait certainement. Severus soupira, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'abandonner, mais personne n'avait le temps ou l'envie de s'en occuper, l'heure était grave, tout le monde le savait. Il souhaitait se réconcilier avec Sirius, sa présence lui manquait mais rien n'était aussi simple. Malheureusement.

Il monta les escaliers silencieusement et tourna dans un couloir trop sombre. Alors qu'il avançait, Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit étrange. Il paraissait infini et vide, comme si rien n'avait vécu ici, ni l'Homme ni l'air en elle-même. Un courant d'air glacial lui griffa les joues et il ne pu retenir le frisson qui traversa son corps. Son instinct lui dit de faire demi-tour mais ses jambes avancèrent dans le noir tout de même. Bizarrement, un sentiment de frayeur lui brûla les entrailles quand des tapements au sol se firent entendre, comme des bruits de sabots, frappant le par terre et résonnant dans sa tête. D'un coup, ses yeux lui piquèrent fortement, lui troublant la vue. Il voulu faire demi tour, comme prit d'une panique extrême, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il ouvrit la porte du fond et sans qu'il n'eût le temps de réagir il fut attraper à la gorge. Une main glacée et dure lui serrait le cou de plus en plus fort, et une dizaine de bras rigides et dégoulinant de petits insectes minuscules et repoussants, comme ceux d'un cadavre en décomposition lui tenaient le corps et l'empêchaient de respirer. Severus ne pouvait ni crier, ni se débattre, ni appeler de l'aide. Sa précieuse baguette était restée près de son lit alors il ne pouvait pas se défendre. L'air lui manqua et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Mais, alors qu'il sombrait, un hurlement de furie lui brisa les tympans. Ce cri était tellement insupportable pour lui qu'instinctivement, le professeur porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Il ne remarqua que plus tard que la pièce était éclairée et qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, seul et libre. Ron et les autres qui se précipitaient sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Il toussa fortement et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé Molly ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais à l'étage... Prenez-le, nous l'emmenons dans la chambre en attendant un médecin, il nous en dira plus tard.

Harry arriva dans la chambre sombre de son ancien professeur avec Draco et le petit Gabriel qui paraissait dormir d'un sommeil agité. Ils aidèrent au déplacement de leur ami tout en observant l'état des lieux. Quand Potter vu que son meilleur ami le regardait avec son regard plein de sous entendus, il prit la parole :

\- La cuisine est dévastée. La vaisselle est éparpillée et les placards sont ouverts. C'est un bordel total.

\- C'est pareil dans le couloir principal Harry. Tout les portraits de la maison semblent réveillés et ne sont pas de bonne humeur. Quelque chose de grave s'est passé ici, comme si un duel avait eu lieu… Pourtant, j'ai jeté des sorts de détection de partout dans les salles principales mais il n'y a rien.

\- Je vais voir cela avec Hermione et Neville. On revient.

 _A suivre…_

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de _Un jour encore._

ATTENTION Slash HPDM et autres !

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que l'univers d'Harry P. ne m'appartient pas (même si vous le savez déjà) et à vous remercier pour vos reviews.

Petite info : J'ai bien envie de me lancer dans une fiction qui m'est venu en tête il n'y a pas longtemps. Une histoire avec une prison, des gens atteint de troubles psychologiques, un monde apocalyptique, de l'espoir et de l'angst, mais je ne sais pas si j'y ajoute aussi du HPDM, même en fond… Vous me direz ?

L'histoire s'approfondit encore plus mais nous avons le droit à quelques révélations plutôt intéressantes, à vous de voir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5.

 _\- Je vais voir cela avec Hermione et Neville. On revient…_

Enfin la chambre se vida et Sirius décida de rester avec Severus. Il installa au bout du lit, espérant que l'autre ne s'esquive pas cette fois. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient évité tant de fois, autant l'un de que l'autre, qu'il avait fini par arrêter de compter. Il y en avait toujours eu un pour éviter ce moment tel que leur relation était devenue très ambigüe et complexe. Elle avait commencée quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, ils se disputaient, se regardaient de travers, mais, au fond, il y avait ce sentiment doux et tendre qui bombait leurs cœurs à chaque regard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien dit, jusqu'à la fin de leur sixième année. Sirius avait pris son courage à deux mains, et dans le dos de ses meilleurs amis, il était parti faire la déclaration la plus étrange et douteuse de toute sa vie à un Severus complètement choqué mais finalement heureux. Ne pouvant pas se voir au grand jour, ils avaient décidé de s'envoyer des lettres, au début une fois par semaine, puis très vite, presque tout les jours. Tout était réuni pour que leur relation fonctionne, pourtant, très vite, Severus avait rejoint le mauvais camp, James et Lily étaient morts et Sirius avait fini en prison. Les événements n'avaient fait que les maintenir à distance, et se retrouver pouvait être compliqué, surtout pour deux êtres blessés comme eux.

Severus se contentait de l'observer alors que lui, sa main posée sur la sienne, fixait le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs, aussi douloureux soient-ils. Les minutes passaient, et le cœur du professeur reprit un rythme convenable. Son attaque avait été sévère, mais il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, le résonnement du claquement des sabots de cheval au sol trottaient encore dans son crâne. L'atmosphère était pesante autour d'eux, pourtant, comme après un accord commun, Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas question de se perdre, particulièrement si une menace attentait à leurs vies.

La nuit était bien avancée mais Draco ne dormait pas. Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de pleurer jasqu'au point où ses yeux avaient finit par rougir et où ses petites joues aussi rougies étaient rayées par les traces blanches de larmes salées. Malfoy le tenait dans les bras étroitement, espérant calmer ces cris qui duraient depuis des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Gabriel était un enfant si sage et calme, comme s'il savait que son père ne pouvait parler et qu'il était épuisé de se battre à longueur de journée. Mais cette fois, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il sanglotait comme s'il s'était fait mal, et Draco avait beau vérifier, rien de clochait, pas de blessure, pas de faim, pas de couche sale et encore moins la fatigue. Le blond essayait de chuchoter des petits mots rassurants mais rien que des sifflements étranges sortaient de sa bouche. Il se sentait inutile et incompétent. Au bout d'une heure, Gabriel finit par se calmer et observait la pièce, la tête calée sur l'épaule de son père, avec de petits yeux rouges de fatigues et les points serrés. Draco sentait son petit coeur battre doucement et il réussit lui aussi à se tranquilliser. Il se posa sur son lit, après avoir prit un livre épais dans la bibliothèque. L'ouvrage était vieux, marron et terni. Il n'était pas écrit le nom de l'histoire dessus mais le blond se sentait attiré par cela, comme son fils. Il découvrit les premières pages du livre, noircit par les dessins d'étranges créatures et de petites notes en latin et en anglais. Il comprit que c'était une sorte de magie noire, sûrement un livre imaginaire invité par quelqu'un. Pourtant il continua à tourner les pages avides de savoir. La plupart était des légendes étrangères, comme celle d'el Silbón. C'était un petit garçon qui vivait dans une famille de fermiers, pas loin de la forêt. Un jour, il demanda a son père d'aller chasser un cerf pour qu'il puisse en manger les trippes alors que sa mère était parti. Son paternel chercha l'animal de partout mais à défaut de le trouver, il rentra chez lui. Le garçon, énervé de ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut, tua son père et mangea ses trippes avant de le couper en morceaux et de le mettre dans un sac. Draco frissonna face à l'absurdité de l'histoire. La mère du garçon, pleine de chagrin et de colère, chassa son fils et le maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps. On dit encore que Silbón se balade dans les bois avec le corps de son père en morceaux dans un sac, sur le dos en sifflotant. Les légendes et les mythes variaient selon le pays et l'époque, allant des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse aux nymphes en passant par les vampires. Une page était couverte d'une écriture rouge, et Draco comprit que c'était un carnet de note. L'écriture fine et penchée décrivait des expériences corporelles étrangères, toutes cherchant à faire fusionner une de ces légendes à de vraies personnes telles des chimères. Les heures semblaient passer vite et les lettres défilaient encore et toujours. Soudain un bruit de porte le réveilla et il se redressa de son lit. Gabriel dormait sous la couette à coté de lui, pareillement installé. Le livre avait disparu mais quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, il ne voyait pas son visage mais Draco ne ressentit aucune crainte, comme s'il savait qui s'était. Celui ci s'avança vers lui un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres et il l'embrassa. Le blond ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais se laissa aller et répondit au baiser, comme s'il rêvait, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, comme s'il ne dictait plus un seul de ses mouvements. Gabriel dormait à coté d'eux mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Tout devint plus ardent et intense lorsque l'autre dévia vers son cou et délaissa ses lèvres, leurs mains se firent baladeuses et Draco sourit timidement à travers leurs baisers. Pourtant un goût de fer envahit sa bouche soudainement et il repoussa doucement le corps chaud collé contre lui. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et y vit du sang. Perplexe, il releva les yeux pour voir le visage sans vie d'Harry au dessus de lui, ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, les fines veines si voyaient encore, ses lèvres étaient bleues et gercées tachées de sang sec écartées en un sourire mauvais. Mais le pire était son corps et son visage, sa chair semblait brûlée à vif, dégageant une sale odeur de décomposition, du sang et de l'eau coulaient de part et d'autre de ses vêtements comme s'il s'était noyé. Draco posa un cri de frayeur et jeta le corps inanimé loin de lui, et cette action sembla le faire revenir à la réalité. En se réveillant, il se retrouva à sortir la tête d'une baignoire pleine d'eau. Il ne comprenait pas, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le livre, puis Harry et maintenant ça. Il observa les lieux, il n'y avait que la douche et lui, dans cette pièce blanche et sale. Draco était habillé de noir, il portait encore ses chaussures, gorgées d'eau sale et de boue. D'un coup, des bruits de sabots tapant le sol se firent entendre derrière la porte entrouverte. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir correctement ce qu'il s'y cachait mais il avait peur. Les pas semblaient se rapprocher et devenaient beaucoup trop forts et assourdissants. Draco eut mal à la tête et chercha, dans la panique, une autre sortie. Mais tout ce qu'il vit furent des murs blancs tachaient de sang frais. Il y en avait de partout, des taches énormes, des traces de mains ensanglantées et des flaques au sol. Draco se mit à espérer que s'était un rêve, un terrible cauchemar, et qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille. Les sabots claquant sur le sol lui faisaient mal au crâne. Il devait se lever, ouvrir ses yeux et sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cette terreur.

\- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! DRACO !

Le blond se réveilla encore. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu. Sa frayeur et son angoisse firent réagir sa magie et ses amis furent projetés loin de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'approchent, c'était encore un cauchemar, il le savait. Hermione se redressa doucement et comprit.

\- Malfoy, tu as fait une terreur nocturne mais c'est fini maintenant. Regardes, la plupart du temps, il suffit que tu remarques un détail pour pouvoir différencier le rêve de la réalité. Je...

Elle attendit un peu, remarquant l'air bouleversé de l'homme.

\- Dans tes rêves, est ce que tu pouvais parler ? Ou crier peu être ? Essayes la maintenant, et si tu ne peux pas, ça veut dire que tu es bien réveillé et que tout est fini...

Draco ouvrit doucement la bouche pour finalement la refermer. C'est vrai, il avait hurlé à plusieurs reprises dans sa terreur mais là, maintenant sa voix n'était pas revenue. Sa protection s'effrita pour finalement tomber et disparaître. Olivander se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter alors qu'il pleurait. La tension retomba doucement, et tous se redressèrent. Ron passa une main sur son visage, c'était bien trop étrange ce qu'il se passait dans ce manoir. D'abord Severus et maintenant ça. Son regard se porta sur Harry, qui regardait la scène les points fermés. Il posa une main sur son épaule en soupirant. Molly prit la parole.

\- Allons déjeuner les enfants, nous parlerons après.

Draco ne put s'empêchait de penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il ne souhaitait pas avaler quelque chose maintenant, il avait encore l'odeur du sang et de la crasse dans le nez. Il voulait juste parler à quelqu'un de proche. Malheureusement, Olivander était parti dans la journée et Blaise ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Le blond fit un signe de tête et se dirigea dans la chambre de son parrain. On voyait un faible éclairage sous la porte et en conclut que son parrain était réveillé. Il rentra. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que les deux adultes, Severus et Sirius, étaient couchés, collés l'un à l'autre. Draco, rouge de gêne, commença à faire demi-tour discrètement, mais déjà, son parrain mit une robe de chambre de soie noire et ils sortirent dehors.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Draco ?

\- **Quelque chose d'horrible... Hermione pense que c'est une terreur nocturne.**

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien ici c'est compréhensif mais je doute que ce soit ça. C'était un cauchemar ?

\- **C'était plus qu'un cauchemar, comme un rêve prémonitoire. J'ai encore le bruit des sabots dans ma tête et ce livre la...**

\- Quel livre ?

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'était de la magie noire. Des légendes ou des créatures inventées je ne sais plus.**

Le visage de son parrain changea du tout au tout. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul avant de resserrer son peignoir. Voulant à tout pris se changer les idées Draco observa d'un œil critique son parrain.

 **\- Vous l'avez fait ?**

-Non, désolé de te décevoir. Rentrons, nous verrons quoi faire avec les autres. Quelque chose d'horrible se prépare Draco, et tu vas avoir besoin de tout le monde pour protéger ton fils, de vraiment tout le monde cette fois.

Sur ce, il rejoignit sa chambre laissant Malfoy seul dans ses pensées. Son parrain insinuait qu'il devait dire la vérité aux membres de l'Ordre. Mais il était plutôt compliqué de balancer à tous qu'il était, avec Potter, le père du petit Gabriel. Car, malgré les siècles avancés et l'évolution de l'homme, il vivait encore dans un monde où certaines choses étaient taboues et désapprouvées par les gens. La société sorcière avait déjà montré que chez les femmes stériles et certains hommes, il était possible d'avoir un enfant en se servant d'un sort de siphonage, qui consistait à absorber une part de la magie de son compagnon pour ainsi créer une poche ou le fœtus se développera. Mais, Draco savait que même si ses parents l'avaient accepté, se ne serait pas le cas de tous. Les grossesses masculines étaient quand même mal vu et étranges pour certains, sans parler de l'homosexualité. Le jeune père souffla doucement en se rendant compte que rien n'était aussi facile qu'il ne l'espérait.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore mouillés, sa cicatrice lui lançait un peu depuis peu. Il monta les escaliers dans la pénombre, bizarrement les tableaux étaient bien silencieux. Arrivant dans le long couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Potter s'arrêta. Sa respiration laissait échapper de la buée comme s'il faisait froid alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Son corps avança malgré lui dans le couloir, doucement, un pas après l'autre accentuant ainsi ce sentiment. Harry ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps cette peur qui mangeait l'estomac, qui irisait les poils des bras, qui faisait trembler les mains de la personne en question. Et alors qu'il allait arriver à sa chambre, un piège à loup attrapa son pied gauche le faisant sursauter. Il hurla. Les crocs déchiraient sa chair et croquaient ses os, la douleur se propageait dans sa jambe et dans son corps. Des larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes alors qu'il tombait sur le ventre terrassé par la souffrance. Sa jambe craqua sous le choc et il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration mêlée aux pleurs et aux souffles rapides qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, à appeler quelqu'un car la douleur était horrible et insoutenable. Harry prit de grandes et bruyantes bouffées d'air essayant de calmer son cœur. Un bruit étrange surgit dans son dos. La panique l'envahie d'un coup et il essaya de bouger comme s'il savait que ce bruit prédisait un danger d'une autre envergure, quelque chose d'effrayant qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre, pire que Voldemort. Les sabots frappèrent le sol durement, résonnant dans le long couloir et faisant frémir Harry. Mais d'un coup, celui ci se réveilla. Il se redressa dans la baignoire qu'il n'avait apparemment pas quittée depuis. Totalement nu, mouillé et suffocant. Il regarda ses pieds, aucune blessure, aucune tâche, aucunes marques. Il y avait juste un vieux livre sur son torse. Des coups à la porte le sortirent de sa transe et il leva les yeux. Ron rentra dans la pièce rapidement, il avait surement entendu son ami crier. Il lui lança une serviette et se précipita vers lui. Harry paraissait perdu, sortit tout droit d'un sombre songe, encore frais le visage brumeux.

\- Eh Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'a arrivé ? J'ai bien cru que tu te noyais !

\- Non... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Le Survivant sortit de la douche, se sécha et mis un peignoir cachant ainsi son corps. Il avait comprit que la situation n'était pas normale, ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar, quelque chose d'obscur se tenait derrière, près a bondir, déterminer à faire passer un message bien précis a tout le monde. Harry et Ron marchèrent dans les couloirs en vitesse mais d'un coup, un détail tracassa le brun.

\- Ron... Comment savais tu que je me trouvais dans la salle de bain ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne et tu n'étais pas là quand je suis parti. Alors je repose ma question, comment se fait il que tu saches ce qu'il m'est arrivé et où je me trouvais alors que je ne t'ai rien dit ?

Le visage du roux changea et il laissa un sourire étrange le fendre petit à petit. Ses yeux pétillèrent et Harry comprit que se n'était pas Weasley qui se trouvait devant lui, du moins pas complètement.

\- Tu sais Potter, un de tes fidèles aurait pu me le dire tout simplement mais ton raisonnement est intéressant je dois dire. Alors, a mon tour de poser une question: Comment as tu donc su que je n'étais pas Ron Weasley ?

Harry observa le visage de son ami attentivement. L'air espiègle qu'il abordait, supérieur et calculateur, tout cela n'était pas propre à Ron.

\- Quand tu es rentré dans la salle de bain, tu faisais sembler d'être stressé et apeuré par ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tu avais déjà ce sourire mauvais sur le visage. Ce n'est pas toi, je le sais.

\- A cette heure la, ton ami aurait surement dû dormir dans son lit, ton parrain aurait dû s'envoyer en l'air avec l'amour de sa vie, Hermione lire un livre...

\- Ne leur faite pas de mal !

-… Molly ranger la cuisine, encore, et... Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Draco... Oh lui aurait surement être entrain de se morfondre... A se demander ce qu'il doit faire... Encore...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas ou l'homme voulait en venir. Mais alors qu'il allait poser la question, l'inconnu lui prit le bras et transplana dans le salon où se trouvaient tout membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient comme dans les vapes, brumeux et à moitié endormis. Harry se retrouva assis, lui aussi, sur une chaise, sans possibilité de mouvements.

\- Bien ! Parlons Harry ! Car nous avons de grandes choses à nous dire !

Le faux Weasley sourit de toutes ses dents et tourna autour de la table à manger, la ou tout les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis. Il prit une position dramatique et commença son discourt :

\- Je suis Sir Rowland, du moins son fantôme. L'homme chanceux que j'étais est mort depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est que la partie voyante de l'iceberg. Après ma mort, j'ai observé la vie des sorciers avec beaucoup de curiosité et ce qui m'a le plus plu, c'est le Lord. J'ai adhéré à ses idées directement. Alors, quand l'affrontement est arrivée, nous avons élaborez un plan, car il était hors de question que son plan meurt avec lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la suite de cette histoire. Il lui avait fallu sept ans pour battre Voldemort. La recherche des horcruxes, les batailles qu'il avait eu avec le basilic, les sirènes lors de la coupe de feu et toutes ces autres choses qu'il avait enduré avec ses amis ou seul. Et ce que racontait Sir Rowland commençait à prendre une tournure trop étrange. Ils observèrent les autres qui restaient dans les vapes, et concluent qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre une réaction de leur part.

\- Alors maintenant, je suis ici pour vous dire que le futur risque d'être très dur à surmonter pour vous. Car, ce livre, que vous avez presque tous vu, c'est le livre de nos légendes…

 _ **A suivre….**_

 _ **Avis ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous ! Ca faisait longtemps…

Bref, trêve de blabla, on va rentrer dans les choses sérieuses alors amusez vous bien !

(N'oubliez pas de laisser des petits commentaires, ça encourage toujours !)

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire comporte du slash HPDM et bien d'autre… et que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas…

Bonne lecture !

 _…_ _C'est le livre de nos légendes…_

« Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tous nos mondes. »

Le Survivant eut la tête qui tourne. Une voix résonna dans sa tête en même temps que cette chanson étrange.

\- Ce livre est important Harry ! Trouve un moyen pour le lire !

« Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tout nos mondes. »

Sa tête tomba en arrière et il eut du mal à la relever la voix du Sir se fit lointaine. Qui était le Sir Rowland ? De quelle légende parlait-il ? Que devait-il faire ?

\- Harry !

« Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tout nos mondes. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il vit Blaise et les autres autour de lui le regardaient anxieusement. Il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait dans sa chambre et pas dans sa salle de bain. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Hermione le prit dans les bras, inquiète.

\- Oh Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?! Ca doit faire une bonne heure que nous essayons de te réveiller !

\- Je… Je ne sais pas Hermy mais sa va…

Tout étourdi, la jambe comme paralysée, le Survivant regardait autour de lui, reprenant doucement ses repères dans le manoir. Draco le regardait les sourcils froncés, preuve qu'il avait compris. Comme Severus et lui, le brun avait fait une sorte de terreur nocturne, ce rêve paralysant avec le bruit des sabots au sol.

Harry entendit encore la mélodie dans sa tête, les sabots qui frappaient le sol et ce livre si mystérieux. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Les adultes s'assirent autour de la table à manger. La pièce n'était pas beaucoup éclairée avec la vieille lampe et la lumière de la lune, une petite mouche se posa sur la table pour grignoter les miettes de pain et c'est après cette lourde observation qu'Harry se mit à parler. Il raconta d'abord son cauchemar avec tous les détails, et tous firent le rapprochement avec celui de Draco que Severus raconta sans parler de la partie où Harry l'embrassait puis cette chanson.

\- Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tous nos mondes, ce Sir faisait que me répéter cela. J'ai directement pensé à une musique, le son était si doux que ça m'a directement traversé l'esprit…

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase Harry, et ce n'est pas une chanson… C'est une prophétie.

Le silence tomba dans la salle après l'affirmation de Sirius. Les années à Askaban lui avait appris pas mal de chose sur le monde sorcier et cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu. Discrètement, il alla serrer la main de Severus sous la table qui tremblait encore légèrement. Molly prit la parole.

\- Vous pensez que cette phrase est une prophétie, mais que veut-elle dire dans ce cas ? Une nouvelle guerre nous attend ?

\- Eh bien, nous savons déjà qu'elle est en rapport avec toi Harry, donc avec l'Ordre complet mais il faut que nous nous renseignions sur…

 **\- Le livre des légendes sorcières et moldues.**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco puis vers son protecteur qui traduit la phrase.

-Le livre des légendes… Ce livre, il l'a vu au début de son cauchemar.

\- Je l'ai vu aussi. Un court instant, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Es-ce-que tu sais de quoi il parle exactement ?

Le blond passa Gabriel à Rogue avant d'écrire rapidement sur une feuille :

 **-Il y avait des mythes mondiaux, espagnols, anglais et français. Au début ce n'était que des histoires mais au fil des pages, il y avait cette écriture fine et penchée. C'étaient des notes je crois, mélangeant sortilèges aux légendes.**

\- Avant que ma mission ne se termine, j'ai entendu une conversation. Je ne pourrai dire qui parlait à ce moment mais j'ai pu comprendre une information en rapport avec cela, juste une rumeur selon eux, pour faire peur, mais ceux-là disaient que le Lord avait tenté de faire de la nécromagie avancée, quelques temps avant de mourir.

Ron fronça les sourcils et Ginny immisça dans la conversation.

-Qu'est ce que c'est papa ?

\- Une magie noire d'un autre temps, qui consistait à ramener les morts à la vie. Ce n'est pas un sort plein de bonne foi, bien au contraire, son but est de pervertir l'âme du ressuscité. Les quelques essais fait avant étaient des échecs cuisants, pourris jusqu'aux os. Les morts devenaient des êtres morbides, assoiffés de sang et sanguinaires.

Pansy souffla et prit appui sur son ami, Blaise, avant de marmonner qu'ils allaient avoir à faire à des morts vivants et une nouvelle prophétie. Il n'était pas tant avancé que ça et tous le comprirent.

Il eut encore un silence pendant lequel tout le monde réfléchit puis une grande dispute ou tous parlèrent en même temps. L'angoisse et la peur prenaient déjà la place dans leurs cœurs, semant la discorde. Draco et Severus gardaient les yeux rivés sur le petit Gabe qui jouait avec les miettes proches de lui sur lequel il était assis. Ils se repassaient leur rêve en boucle, comme sûr d'avoir raté quelque chose. Puis, d'un coup :

-Les sabots ! Ce bruit, je l'ai entendu, vous l'avez aussi entendu Potter ! Si ces rêves sont là pour nous aider alors chaque détail est à prendre en compte ! Et le bruit de ces sabots aussi !

\- Si l'on relit les légendes aux sabots, donc à un ou plusieurs chevaux… Des chevaliers…

Les jumeaux Weasley crièrent un nom en même temps avant de se taper dans la main en signe de gloire.

-LES CAVALIERS DE L'APOCALYPSE !

Un silence suivit cette exclamation. Georges se sentit donc obligé d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Fred prit un air dramatique et commença à parler.

-Ils sont quatre et chacun est un représentant des pires maux de ce monde. Le premier incarne la conquête, l'arrivée des ténèbres, il est armé d'un arc de feu et chevauche une monture d'un noir de fumée. Il vient et domine la terre et les peuples en installant l'angoisse. Le second illustre la guerre et l'effondrement du monde, il est armé d'une immense épée d'argent et apporte le conflit et l'épouvante sur sa monture noire charbon…

-Le troisième, c'est celui qui incarne l'agonie des soumis, les derniers instants avant la mort. Il monte un cheval de la couleur des ailes d'un corbeau et a une lance dans la main droite. Il n'apporte au gens que désespoir et frayeur. Le dernier, sur son cheval noir, est l'image pure de la Mort, il vient est installe la terreur sur les mondes…

\- Ils sont terrifiants, mais n'ont existé que dans la Bible des moldus et les histoires d'horreur.

Draco sentit malgré lui ses poils s'iriser. Il entendait la gradation à chaque parole des jumeaux Weasley, l'angoisse, l'épouvante, la frayeur et enfin la terreur, l'assombrissement du noir et la chute de la Terre. Il ne voulait plus vraiment savoir ce que signifiaient ces rêves, ils ne semblaient apporter avec eux que la mort. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout avec son fils dans les parages. Son regard arpenta la salle et il pu voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur. Harry essaya de calmer les pulsions de son cœur, Severus serrait fort Gabriel dans ses bras et Molly poussait de petits cris en tenant Ginny dans ses bras. Arthur décida de mettre fin à cette petite réunion, car les esprits étaient encore embrouillés par la journée et cette révélation n'allait rien améliorer.

-Demain, j'irai au Ministère avec un groupe. Nous essayerons de trouver des informations sur ces Cavaliers et ce livre. Il faudrait aussi penser à faire une ronde sur le Chemin, histoire de voir pour les dégâts et si l'on peut en aider certains.

Ron leva la main en même temps que Blaise pour se proposer et rapidement les équipes furent faits pour savoir qui allait faire quoi. Sirius et Severus s'étaient désignés pour rester surveiller Gabriel et Draco.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Enchantée !

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez adressés, ça fait plaisir !

ATTENTION slash HPDM vous êtes prévenu… Harry P. et sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas sinon l'histoire en elle-même aurait bien différente je vous l'assure !

Bref bonne lecture.

… _Sirius et Severus s'étaient désignés pour rester surveiller Gabriel et Draco…_

Malfoy regarda son parrain déposer le bébé dans son berceau d'un œil inquiet. Il voyait bien les mains tremblantes de Severus et il était sûr que ce n'avait aucun rapport avec la nouvelle, il se souvenait très bien de l'état de l'homme, après la morsure de Nagini. Et alors qu'il allait le retenir pour en parler, il vit le regard froid et déterminé de son parrain et il comprit. Draco n'aurait aucune explication ce soir. Avec le temps, il avait appris à décrypter les regards de cet homme. Severus avait été un ami proche de la famille, son titre de parrain était plus pour illustrer le rôle qu'il jouait dans cette grande famille. Sans lui, les Malfoy auraient eu bien des problèmes, il ne pouvait le nier. Draco avait même appris qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Alors il savait quand il pouvait parler de certaines choses et quand il ne devait pas. Avant de partir, il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux en signe de réconfort.

La nuit avait bien avancée quand Sirius se réveilla doucement. Comme par habitude, sa main partit explorer le coté gauche de son lit, loin de la porte, pour pouvoir prendre Rogue dans ses bras. Il aimait faire ça quand il se réveillait, quand le soleil se levait et éclairait la chambre, il adorait profiter quelques minutes du corps chaud de son amant et ils s'échangeaient des baisers tendres et des câlins. Il se souvenait qu'au début, cela avait fait rire Severus qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le principe, mais très vite, les années de prison de Sirius lui étaient revenues en tête et il avait mis cela sur le compte d'un besoin d'amour particulier. Alors il s'y était fait et l'ancien tolard l'avait remercié. Pourtant, pour la première fois il ne rencontra rien d'autre que le vide. Instinctivement, il se releva et le bruit de la douche, dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, calma son cœur qui accélérait déjà. Il se leva paresseusement et partit rejoindre son amant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant ce qu'il vit en rentrant dans la pièce. Severus était dans la douche, l'eau coulait sur lui fortement en trempant et alourdissant son pyjama noir et son peignoir qu'il serrait sur lui, recroquevillé en position fœtale dans l'angle de la douche. Remarquant que le professeur ne l'avait pas vu, il s'avança doucement pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Il fut encore plus effrayé de toucher un corps froid où coulait une eau gelée.

Severus releva la tête et Black put y voir toute la douleur qui nageait dans les yeux de son amant. Pourtant, l'ex prisonnier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui était arrivé pour que l'autre homme réagisse comme tel, et ça lui faisait peur.

\- Sirius… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne sens plus rien, c'est comme si ma peau ne sentait plus rien…

Le regard du professeur tomba sur ses mains et celui de Sirius fit de même. Chaque fin de ses doigts était comme tailladée et blessée, dégoulinant de sang. Sirius lui prit les mains en silence et le releva tendrement. Il savait ce qui était entrain d'arriver, le venin du serpent Nagini faisait effets. Les tremblements et la fatigue n'avaient été que l'étape première, maintenant, ils pouvaient voir que l'état de Severus n'allait qu'empirer. Black le prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme une caresse pour le calmer alors que l'autre reprenait doucement contrôle de son corps.

-Je sens ta main Sirius… Je la sens…

Le dernier des Black eut un pauvre sourire en sentant les membres de Severus trembler, mais à cause du froid cette fois. Il conclut alors que cela était donc une crise passagère, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas savoir si cela allait se reproduire encore ou pas. Alors qu'il serra plus fort son compagnon contre lui, il vit avec horreur que, après sa caresse, des mèches de cheveux étaient restées dans sa main. Elles étaient là, entre ses doigts, et Sirius crut défaillir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite, sinon ils auront perdu.

La journée avait pu débuter correctement cette fois. Pas de Weasley qui crient dans les couloirs, ni de nourriture étrange concoctée par Luna, juste le son des rires de Gabriel et des pages que tourne Draco dans le salon. Une sorte de luxe qui s'offrait à lui.

Pourtant, Harry était assis en face de lui depuis une bonne heure et ne semblait pas décidé à faire plus que jeter quelques simplicités sur le tapis. Draco ne put retenir un soupir de frustration, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Potter. Le regard du blond se perdit alors dans la pièce elle était grande et belle selon lui, toujours raffinée et propre mais tout autant familiale et chaleureuses. Les murs étaient d'une bleue guède avec au sol, des carreaux d'un noir étincelant, les meubles d'un vieux bois étaient vernis parfaitement, des cadres magnifiques ornaient les murs et au centre, un face au deux autres cote à cote, trois canapés italiens, d'un cuir saillant et d'une coupe parfaite étaient autour d'une table basse en verre où un grand vase blanc était posé, avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Alors, bien sûr, cette pièce plaisait beaucoup à Draco, mais c'était aussi parce que son fils pouvait y jouer sans que rien ne lui tombe dessus.

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées :

-J'aimerais que l'on m'explique pourquoi mon filleul, qui m'a assuré être rentré plus tôt, dans ma demeure, pour passer du temps avec moi est actuellement introuvable ?!

Sirius fit son entrée dans le séjour un grand sourire mesquin collé au visage alors que Potter, lui, prit une teinte un peu trop rouge. Son parrain s'installa à coté de Draco puis posa la fine couverture à coté de lui avant d'entamer une discussion.

-Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais Harry ? Ben voyons… J'aurai dû venir là dès le début, c'était logique !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues Black mais je suis presque sûr que Potter faisait le travail que tu m'empêches de faire !

Rogue s'assit sur le fauteuil et Draco frémit quand il reconnut cette lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de son parrain, preuve que quelque chose se tramait. Et il n'avait pas tord.

-Alors Harry, les amours ? Ca va comment ?

\- Euh… Bien. Je suppose.

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant un Potter totalement déstabilisé.

-Tant mieux ! Non parce que l'amour, c'est très important tu sais ? Si tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux bas pose-toi des questions parce que c'est une des choses essentielles dans la vie !

-Avec respirer bien sûr. Écoute les conseils de Black mais restes rationnel s'il te plaît. Ca aussi c'est important. C'est comme lorsque l'on fait des choses dans le noir, il faut savoir faire attention.

Sirius rit à gorge déployée avant de taper l'épaule de son filleul.

-Rationnel ! C'est tout à fait ça. Vous avez toujours été rationnels n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre avant de détourner le regard, complètement gêné. Sirius reprit son air sérieux avant d'ajouter :

\- Car, comme quelqu'un de très intelligent l'a dit un jour « Les enfants dans le noir font des bêtises mais des bêtises dans le noir font parfois des enfants. », alors il faut faire vraiment très attention.

Harry hocha la tête littéralement perdu alors que Draco, à son tour complètement écarlate, ne quittait pas son fils des yeux.

-Sirius, si tu fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny, ça ne s'est pas passé comme elle l'a si bien expliqué. Et ce n'est pas un mensonge…

Gabriel lâcha sa peluche, comme s'il était autant touché par ce que venait de dire Harry que son père.

-Ta relation avec elle n'a jamais compté comme une relation amoureuse selon moi fiston… Je parle d'autre chose là. En parlant de relation amoureuse, hier, j'ai lu un truc franchement intéressant sur les grossesses et les bébés siphons.

Draco dû se retenir du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas envoyer le vase dans la tête de l'ancien prisonnier. Il avait compris que les deux adultes avaient en tête de faire resurgir la seule et unique nuit qu'il avait eu l'imbécilité de vivre avec Potter mais cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de l'écarter du sujet subtil qu'était Ginny Weasley. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry mais en parler comme cela, c'était vraiment gênant.

« Tu vois Sévy, c'est un phénomène très rare lorsque qu'il se fait naturellement. La plupart du temps, c'est après la prise d'une potion que ça fonctionne. Plus je lisais l'article plus je trouvais cette histoire fantastique. »

Severus passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour cacher son hilarité. Sirius était un trop bon acteur, et un emmerdeur de première, c'était fantastique à regarder. Mais voir son filleul aussi embarrassé était vraiment une activité qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

« Pendant qu'ils couchent ensembles, le dominé se retrouve attiré par l'aura magique de son compagnon et en emmagasine une partie. La boule de magie récolte un spermatozoïde et agit comme un utérus par la suite. Preuve que la société sorcière est vraiment innovante ! Bien sûr, pour une bonne croissance le nourrisson a besoin de siphonner la magie de son porteur, ce qui est apparemment très épuisant mais le compagnon, s'il est là, peut lui aussi partager son pouvoir avec le porteur. C'est fascinant ! »

Cette fois, devant l'air faussement béat de Sirius, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un de ses coussins dessus, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry et Severus. L'ambiance embarrassante retomba d'elle-même et la discussion dévia sur d'autres sujets moins lourds.

Pourtant, le jeune père avait maintenant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait de tout dire aux autres. Tout serait tellement plus simple pour eux, et Gabriel aurait un père. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait preuve d'une lâcheté extrême en agissant ainsi.

« Non Sirius je ne vais pas aller voir Ginny pour lui dire un truc aussi bizarre ! »

« Mais si, je te promets que ça va marcher ! Elle est simplette comme fille, gentille et simplette. Tu auras une belle famille avec elle, de beaux enfants aussi ! Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois n'est pas important…»

« Toute sa famille a cru que j'étais le pire monstre de cette terre ! Même Ron s'est posé des questions ! Je ne vais pas me marier avec elle juste pour que ma fille soit plus heureuse ! Joe est déjà très bien comme ça ! »

Le sourire de Malfoy se fana doucement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Harry avait une fille, et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Ginny Weasley. Son monde se cristallisa petit à petit alors que Gabe vint se redresser à l'aide de son pantalon.

« Elle revient quand d'ailleurs mon petit bout ? »

« Ginny voulait la garder encore, pour assumer son rôle de mère et puis Joe est encore très fragile. Elle me la ramène mardi je crois… Tu pourras la voir Draco, et Gabriel sentira moins seul aussi. »

Le sourire sincère d'Harry ne fit pas fondre le sentiment de culpabilité qui hantait déjà l'esprit de Draco, bien au contraire, il se sentait encore plus stupide. S'éloigner de Potter pour ne pas l'encombrer avec Gabriel avait une excuse très valable et il avait cru bien faire, mais apparemment, Potter ne s'était pas gêné pour fonder une famille avec la Weasley et pire encore, ça le rendait jaloux. Il serra les dents face à sa naïveté.

Gabriel jouait avec les poils du plaid avec un grand sérieux. Le parcours de ses petits doigts étaient suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt par Severus. A vrai dire, il ne n'avait pas pensé que pendant toute leur absence, à Draco et lui, Harry aurait essayé quelque chose avec Ginny. Et maintenant, il se sentait stupide parce que c'était logique, Potter n'avait pas d'accroche, du moins il ne les connaissait pas, alors il était normal qu'il essaye de vivre une vie d'adulte avec quelqu'un, surtout que sa relation avec la rousse avait été prédite par tous, comme si c'était normal et logique. Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir que ça n'avait pas marché selon Sirius, la rousse n'était pas faite pour le héro.

Gabriel porta un fil à sa bouche, puis essaya de le manger. Comme par automatisme, alors que les deux Gryffondors blablataient de tout et de rien sans voir le regard défait de Draco, il attrapa le fil noir. Le fils Mafoy, déterminé et entêté en prit un autre. Severus porta alors son attention sur la couverture et puis y voir ses propres mèches éparpillées sur le plaide. Comment avait-il fait pour en perdre autant ? Sa main se porta instinctivement vers sa tête et en une caresse, il ramassa une dizaine de ses longs cheveux noirs.

 _A suivre…_

 **Note de l'auteure : Eh oui les choses s'aggravent pour mon petit Severus… Dans ce chapitre, on peut voir que déjà bcp de personnes semblent être au courant pour la fameuse nuit entre D et H : en gros, Draco en a un peu parlé à Severus qui en a parlé à Sirius ! Mais c'est fait exprès… Il faudra bien que des gens tirent les ficelles à un moment nan ?**

 **De plus, on a l'arrivée très soudaine de la petite Joe ! Celle-ci devrait servir dans l'histoire, d'une certaine façon et elle n'appartient qu'à moi, il n'était pas question que je l'appelle Lily Luna désolée…**

 **Bref en espérant que cela vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, on se sent seul ici j' vous assure et puis ça fait très plaisir parce même si les vues augmentent, une dizaine de commentaires c'est franchement triste… Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Slash attention ! et toute les autres informations vous les connaissez déjà !

Bonne lecture.

Sirius éclata de rire devant la tête décomposé de son filleul. Alors qu'il allait rappliquer, histoire de descendre un peu plus Harry, il vit son amant se lever et sortir de la pièce presque en courant.

« Je reviens… »

Draco regarda Black partir pour rejoindre son parrain et un mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans son cœur. Il savait maintenant que le poison montrait ses premiers symptômes, et qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres avec Severus. Son regard se porta sur Harry qui le fixait l'air grave.

 **-Personne ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider ?**

Le Survivant prit le temps de lire le carnet avant de chercher la réponse adaptée.

\- Je… Je suis allé à l'hôpital dans la matinée. Et, ils m'ont fait par de leur idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais je pense que c'est une éventualité à ne pas laisser de coté. C'est une machine qui puise dans la magie du sorcier pour fonctionner et on peut lui faire faire ce dont on a besoin. Les docteurs veulent lui faire ce qu'ils appellent une purge : extraire de son corps le poison pour purifier son sang, mais c'est trop risqué et ils n'ont pas la machine avec eux. Alors, il nous faut attendre…

Malfoy soupira. Il connaissait cet instrument, donc il savait aussi qu'il n'était disponible qu'en quelque exemplaire et qu'il fallait payer le prix pour cela et se n'était pas qu'une question d'argent. Les choses se compliquaient de plus en plus apparemment.

Severus était devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, ses poings étaient serrés sur le rebord du lavabo. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments, la colère, la peur, et bien d'autre encore qui bataillaient dans son cœur. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter son reflet dans le miroir. Il sentait la mort planait au dessus de lui comme une épée de Damoclès et c'était une sensation horrible. Le poison circulait dans ses veines et le rendait de plus en plus faible et fragile et tout cela le terrifiait.

Le professeur ne put retenir un sursaut quand deux bras vinrent serrer sa taille. Sirius le prit contre lui pour le calmer.

-Je ne veux pas voir mon corps se décomposer sans rien pouvoir faire ! Je ne veux pas.

La voix de Severus était trop neutre pour être vraie. Black sentait la panique dans son ton et il savait que maintenant, son rôle à lui était de supporter son couple, de tenir debout pour Rogue et pour lui aussi et il le fera, car il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à tout pour le garder au près de lui.

Alors, doucement, il attrapa les cheveux de Severus dans une de ses mains et posa l'autre sur sa joue.

-On va les couper un peu en attendant d'accord. Pas trop court, juste pour qu'ils soient moins lourds. On verra ensuite ok ?

Son amant hocha la tête ne souhaitant plus parler avant de s'asseoir par terre, le temps que Sirius revienne avec une paire de ciseaux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, la souffrance qu'il ressentait lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui. La souffrance de voir sa mère qui fuit son regard lorsqu'il lui parlait, la douleur de ressentir la main froide de son père s'abattre sur sa joue déjà meurtrie, la mélancolie de sentir sur lui les regards froids et de plus en plus méfiants des gens qui l'entouraient. Il connaissait que trop ce sentiment, car tout les jours il resserrait son cœur et le noircissait sans arrêt. Merlin avait décidé que sa vie ne serait jamais belle, il était destiné à souffrir pour les autres. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit ni les lames du ciseau couper ses cheveux au dessus de ses épaules, ni les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur son front en signe de réconfort, ni les bras de son filleul entourer son cou pour le réconforter. Il resta ainsi, recroquevillé au milieu de la salle de bain, longtemps.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il avait la sale impression que petit à petit son âme se détachait de son corps comme si elle cherchait à le fuir. Comme dans un rêve, il se souvint du jour où Hagrid et les autres lui avaient dit qu'il était un héro national, le célébre Harry Potter. Cette révélation l'avait sorti de la monotonie sombre et triste qu'il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante depuis onze longues années. Il n'avait pas vraiment mesuré la menace au début car tout était si fantastique, comme un film où l'on était le personnage principal si spécial que les gens autour de lui regardaient avec admiration, où l'on était épaulé par ses fidèles amis dans le danger et que l'on frôlait la mort pour mieux se retrouver après. Il avait tenu ainsi pendant ses trois premières années à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaisse dans sa vie pour la vie pour disparaître juste après, jusqu'à ce que son nom finisse dans la coupe pour le championnat et qu'il ne voit Cédric mourir devant lui et sous les yeux froids et fiers de Voldemort. Après cela, les choses avaient comme accélérées et il avait vu le nombre de personne qui risquait sa vie pour venir à bout du Lord et qui croyait en lui. Harry avait soudainement sentit le poids qui s'était installé sur ses petites épaules. Il avait faillit perdre les gens auquel il tenait le plus et ça le brisait de plus en plus. Le survivant n'était plus sûr de pouvoir affronter cela encore longtemps.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il intima à la personne d'entrer. Il fut bien surpris en voyant Draco faire un pas vers lui. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer bêtement et il rougit un peu. C'était idiot mais c'était comme ça, le blond faisait naitre en lui des sentiments déstabilisants. Draco lui tendit un papier qu'il prit directement.

 **« Severus s'est endormi et Sirius est avec lui. Alors quand j'ai vu la lettre de l'hibou du Ministère je n'ai pas voulu les déranger et j'ai décidé de te l'emmener. »**

-Merci !

Il commença à lire la lettre sans remarquer le regard de Malfoy sur lui. Le père observait l'autre avec attention.

 _Draco prit le nouveau né dans ses bras le plus tendrement possible. Le bébé était venu au monde quelques heures plus tôt et Draco n'arrivait déjà plus à se détacher de lui. Il était presque le portrait de son parent, il le voyait. Ses cheveux, son nez et son teint, tout de lui était parfait et Malfoy n'en était que plus fier._

 _Une peur soudaine envahie son cœur quand il se rendit compte que l'on voulait lui enlever son bien le plus précieux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, il en mourait sûrement. Il avait encore mal, et la mort d'Astoria n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se sentait seul. Pour ne pas se briser maintenant, il reporta son regard sur son fils. Le petit garçon dormait tendrement en serrant dans son poing le doigt de son père et prit d'un élan d'amour, Draco murmura le nom de son fils._

 _-Gabriel…_

 _C'était le premier prénom qui lui était venu en tête quand l'infirmière lui avait posé la question. Gabriel avait sonné tellement bien pour l'enfant qu'il allait être et qu'il était déjà, un enfant aux parents si différents et portant liés, au passé douloureux et au futur prometteur. Comme son prénom il allait être fort tel un Dieu et il brillera comme son autre parent._

 _Harry…_

Draco revint à la réalité quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain habillé et prêt à partir. Le survivant posa son regard d'émeraude sur lui comme pour lui poser une question.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fit non de la tête et fit de son mieux pour cacher son malaise, habitude qu'il avait perdu à force de se terrer dans ses petites planques loin des gens et donc, des émotions qu'ils pouvaient engendrer. Le brun commença donc à tout lui expliquer, non fâché de devoir le refaire, il n'allait pas cracher sur l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui : rester un peu plus avec Draco.

-La police moldu a retrouvé un cadavre dans d'étranges conditions il y a environ une bonne heure. L'un des collaborateurs du Ministère a été tenu et l'info a fait le tour du monde sorcier. Ils disent que la façon d'opérer du criminel est bien spéciale et qu'il y a une aura magique bien puissante sur les lieux. Il faut que je jette un coup d'œil.

Draco suivit Harry dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Le brun sourit en regardant Draco enfiler une veste pour les suivre. Il n'avait pensé qu'il voudrait le suivre sur une scène de crime mais il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, la main de Draco qui tapotait son épaule le stoppa.

 **-Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Gabe pendant mon absence ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !**

Harry rougit de plus belle en se rappelant la présence du fils Malfoy. Heureux de faire sortir le père de la grotte dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis les précédents événements, pour se retrouver dans une sorte de tête à tête certes avec un cadavre au milieu, il avait totalement que Draco avait un fils qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser seul. Par chance, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour, Sirius apparut devant eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sévy s'est levé en même temps que moi et il est en ce moment même avec le petit bout… On prendra soin de ton fils !

Draco fit un large sourire en se souvenant comment Severus s'occupait de son Gabriel, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent directement à l'adresse indiquée. Ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble dans les rues sombres de Londres. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en silence pour atteindre le numéro vingt-trois du cinquième étage. Une sorte d'appréhension courrait dans les veines des trois hommes, car si ce meurtre était en rapport avec le livre des légendes cela voudrait dire que le plan de Voldemort avait commençait et qu'une seconde guerre allait débuter.

En entrant, Harry put voir les inspecteurs sorciers du Ministère s'affairaient à la récolte d'indices et de traces qu'aurait pu laisser le meurtrier. L'appartement était plutôt grand il y avait dos à la porte d'entrée un canapé en angle, sur le mur de gauche, à coté du couloir, une grosse bibliothèque et une grande plante tropicale. A droite le mur était en arcade pour laisser entrevoir une petite cuisine équipée. Cet endroit aurait pu être parfait si au centre, il n'y avait pas eu le cadavre de cet homme. Un des enquêteurs traversa la pièce en enjambant les affaires éparpillées au sol pour les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Paul Beston, auror du Ministère. Vous devez être Harry Potter ? »

« En effet. Je vous présente Draco, un ami à moi. »

Sans plus s'attarder sur le blond, le survivant demanda des renseignements sur la victime.

« C'est un sorcier de sang mêlé, il est originaire de New York. Il se nomme Matt Johnson, vingt six ans. Il se serait installé ici il y a trois mois pour passer les épreuves et devenir auror. C'est un homme sans problème apparemment, poli… courtois... Se sont les voisins qui ont été alarmés par le bruit qui venait de son appartement. Les gens décrivent cela comme une grosse bagarre, puis ensuite, il y aurait eu une explosion et plus rien. Le silence total. »

Draco reporta son regard vers la victime. Elle était grande et musclée, le visage un peu trop fin et les cheveux longs et bruns. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années sans plus. Malfoy regarda Harry et l'auror discutaient du cadavre et il ne put que constater que le brun semblait à l'aise avec tout cela. Il finit par se demander se que le sauveur avait bien put faire après avoir combattu Voldemort. Alors que lui se cachait avec son fils, Harry avait peut être continué à sauver des gens, à mener des enquêtes sur les choses étranges qui se passaient dans les mondes moldu et sorcier. Paresseusement, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la victime. Matt Johnson était au sol, positionné comme une étoile au milieu d'un cercle de poudre noire. Autour de lui étaient installées trois bougies encore allumées, à la craie blanche étaient dessinés plusieurs symboles qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui brillaient dans la pénombre de la pièce. Tout cela lui faisait vaguement penser à une sorte de sacrifice magique que les sorciers faisaient il y a des siècles en arrière mais il ne comprenait pas la présence de sang sur les murs et le canapé, surtout que le cadavre ne présentait pas de trace de blessures mortelles à part celle de la bagarre qu'il avait du faire avec ses ravisseurs.

Draco se dirigea alors vers Harry, souhaitant en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire. Et alors qu'il allait délaisser Matt Johnson, celui fit un mouvement.

Un mort n'était pas sensé rester immobile ?

Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, Draco se précipita vers Potter.

Un silence pesant emplit le salon alors que Matt Johnson se relevait doucement. Instinctivement, Harry avait mis sa main devant Draco, comme pour le protéger, et l'autre ne s'était pas fait prier. Les aurors avaient tous sorti leur baguette au cas où tout dégénérerait et se tenaient prêts à riposter.

Matt s'étira tranquillement puis fit craquer ses os. Il jeta un regard bleu sur l'assemblée avant de toucher ses courts cheveux. En l'observant attentivement, Harry eut l'impression que l'homme découvrait son corps pour la première fois, une chose pas normale et bien étonnante.

« Dites moi monsieur ? Vous vous rappelez de votre prénom ? Ou de quelques choses dans le genre ? »

Matt Johnson fit un large sourire en soufflant. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait.

« Je suis… Je suis le premier des Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse! Je suis… Le Conquérant ! »

Et devant le choc des hommes en face de lui, le monstre profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour leur jeter un sort à l'aide de sa main vers les aurors de droite. Une puissante trainée magique verte les propulsa vers le mur et ils tombèrent au sol en un bruit sourd. Le premier cavalier sourit franchement avant de se protéger des sorts d'attaque qu'on lui envoyait déjà. Il trouvait ce jeu vraiment amusant, alors, il envoya valser un autre adversaire et brisa le cou d'un autre, tout cela sans les toucher physiquement. Il fit voler l'imposant canapé et le jeta sur Harry. Réagissant le plus vite possible, le brun se protégea avec Draco puis envoya un doloris à son ennemi.

Matt tomba au sol en laissant échapper une onde magique. Tous ses ennemis tombèrent avec lui. Un autre silence pesa sur l'appartement avant que les premiers gémissements de douleur se firent entendre. L'onde magique avait réussit à toucher Draco malgré les protections d'Harry et maintenant, il se retrouvait à faire une crise. Son corps était parcouru de frissons désagréables, comme s'il avait trop froid. Les larmes aux yeux, il regardait le corps évanoui du sauveur. L'angoisse commençait à prendre possession de son cœur.

Matt se mit à rire quand la respiration saccadée de Malfoy lui parvint aux oreilles. A la base, il n'avait pas prévu de se lever maintenant. Le réel détenteur de ce corps n'avait pas été facile à tuer, il fallait dire que faire deux sacrifices en même n'était pas une chose aisée, surtout si les deux protagonistes n'étaient pas vraiment consentants. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où avait fui l'autre d'ailleurs ?

Le chevalier se redressa pour observer les dégâts qu'il avait opéré. Presque tout les aurors étaient morts sous le coup de son impulsion magique et le reste était dans un sal état. Satisfait de son effet, il s'approcha de Draco et le souleva par les cheveux. Le jeune blond sentit la douleur traverser tout on corps. Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Matt lui donna un coup de point pour le faire taire.

« Non. Non. Non… On ne pleure pas ! »

L'ancienne victime soupira puis vint s'approcher de Malfoy.

« Tu sais… Je suis plutôt heureux de te rencontrer ! Trouver une victime, lui voler son corps et enfin espérer que tu viennes à moi… C'est très stressant ! Mais bon, la première partie de ma mission a été accomplie avec un grand succès. Maintenant j'ose croire que tu vas me dire où se trouve ton fils. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque de suite. Il ne voulait pas parler, et il ne pouvait pas. Matt souffla bruyamment en sentant la colère monter en lui. Il se redressa et écrasa la main de Malfoy pour se venger.

« Je n'aime pas être énervé et toi, tu fais tout pour me mettre en rogne. J'espère que tu sais ce que je veux ?! Alors vu que tu ne ais pas parler, tu vas gentiment te lever et me mener à lui… Sinon… »

Matt fit voler le corps d'un des aurors doucement et lentement. Il attendait que le blond l'observe avec toute son attention et quand il le fit, le corps survolant se mit à se tordre et tous ses os craquèrent. L'auror retomba en bruit sourd sur le sol, inerte et sans vie.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer. La plupart des inspecteurs étaient morts sous la pression de son ancien coup, par chance pour lui Harry les avait protégé et avait ainsi réduit la force du sort. Le sorcier qui possédait le corps de Matt était bien puissant et méritait bien sa place au sein des Chevalier. Il maniait la magie sans baguette et ne semblait pas vraiment sensible face au sort que l'on lui lançait.

Matt fit tomber le dernier corps de l'auror encore en vie.

« C'est le dernier celui là… Il serait temps que tu te lèves et que tu me mènes à ton enfant blondie ! Ma patience a des limites ! »

Son regard de fer se posa sur Harry et il grimaça. Son maitre ne voulait pas qu'il touche au Survivant mais il pouvait bien s'en servir pour mettre un peu la pression au blond. Après tout, ils avaient bien couché ensemble et Draco avait bien mis au monde son enfant, preuve qu'ils tenaient un minimum l'un à l'autre.

« Tu sais blondie… Je suis le dernier de la famille même si cela ne se voit pas, je suis le cadet. Mes deux frères sont bien plus forts que moi alors si tu me donnes ton fils maintenant, ils ne seront pas obligés de venir. C'est toi qui vois ! Mais bon, le clou du spectacle sera encore plus dur à assumer. Toutes ses vies gâchées pour ton petit rejeton même pas reconnu par son autre parent… Lamentable si tu veux mon ami ! »

D'un geste de la main, il fit se soulever le corps faible d'Harry. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry, sinon tout cela allait détruire ses chances de rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu le père et le fils. Il essaya de se redressa mais sa tête lui tourna, la maladie et le coup qu'il s'était pris sur la tête avaient eu un très mauvais effet sur lui.

Voyant que le blond ne faisait rien pour changer la donne, Matt poussa un grognement de rage et lança une forte onde magique vers Draco qui le propulsa contre le mur en lâchant le corps d'Harry. Il s'approcha de lui à grands pas et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, il commença à fermer son poing.

Un craquement, une plainte. Deux craquements, un gémissement de douleur.

De plus en plus en colère et déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, Matt leva son autre main avec au bout des lèvres un impardonnable. La lumière verte partait en direction de Draco et tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Le sort allait toucher Malfoy quand d'un coup, une aura puissante envahie la pièce et un bouclier violet entourant le corps faible du blond absorbant le sort au passage.

Matt se retourna vers la source et tomba sur un Harry tenant debout par on-ne-sait quel moyen. Le méchant grogna de rage, alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, il avait fallut que l'autre brun vienne y mettre son nez en lançant un sort aussi étrange qu'inconnu. Relâchant Draco, il prépara un bien mauvais sort pour Harry.

« Comme c'est beau l'amour… Il nous permet de dépasser nos limites… C'est fantastique ! »

Harry respira bruyamment. Il était faible et voyait trouble. Il sentait que ses réserves de magie étaient presque épuisées par le dernier sort qu'il venait de lancer. A la base en voyant Draco en danger il avait essayé de jeter un _protego_ mais une lumière violette était sortie de sa baguette. Il ne connaissait pas ce sort mais c'était sûr qu'il était puissant, aussi puissant que celui que sa mère avait utilisé pour le protéger contre Voldemort.

Remarquant que Matt lui jetait un sortilège Harry ferma les yeux, trop faible pour riposter. Il attendit. Et alors que les secondes passaient, rien ne se passait. Ouvrant un œil avec appréhension, Harry put voir le corps de Matt tomber au sol et dévoiler derrière lui Théodore Nott tenant une casserole à la main.

 _A suivre…_

Voila la venue d'un personnage qui va devenir très important. J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Mettez des commentaires s'il vous plait, histoire que j'en sache un peu plus sur vos ressentiments et tout ça. J'avoue que je commence un peu à désespérer et à me poser des questions sur la parution de mes histoires… On se sent vite seule ici !

Bref à bientôt j'espère !


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut !**

 **Slash HPDM comme d'habitude alors attention ! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire est de moi. Présence de mpreg aussi…**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que cela vous fasses laisser des com's :)**

 **Chapitre 9.**

Les dégâts qu'avait causés Matt Johnson à lui seul étaient impressionnants. Cet homme avait tué une dizaine d'aurors d'un seul coup en se servant simplement de ses mains et avait faillit tuer Harry et Draco avant que son corps ne tombe sous la main de Théo, déjà grandement dégradé par les sortilèges et le sacrifice. Les inspecteurs avaient pu déduire que l'enveloppe corporelle dont se servait le Chevalier n'était pas assez puissante pour garder et son âme et sa magie sans finir par céder au bout de quelques minutes.

Draco frissonna. Les ennemis qu'avait convoqués Voldemort avant de mourir étaient bien plus puissants qu'il n'avait pensé et ils allaient tous s'en prendre à son enfant. La prophétie lui paraissait très claire maintenant. « Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tout les mondes » celle-ci ne faisait que dire que son fils Gabriel pouvait faire revenir le Lord sombre parmi eux. Si les autres l'apprenaient, il était certain que certains chercheraient à les tuer et que d'autres l'abandonneraient. Draco se sentit pris au piège, il fallait qu'il en parle à Severus.

Vue l'heure avancée, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur toute la bande de Potter, Blaise, son parrain et son compagnon ainsi que Dumbledor dans le salon principal en train d'interroger Théodore. En effet, après avoir assommé le chevalier, Théo avait pressé Harry et Draco pour les faire sortir de l'immeuble au plus vite avant d'appeler des renforts. Malheureusement, à leur arrivée Matt était déjà complètement mort. Nott les avait quand même accompagné jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien ! J'étais avec Matt quand il est arrivé… »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de demander ce que pouvait bien faire les deux hommes ensembles à ce moment là avec un sourire mauvais et il se prit une claque derrière la tête par Severus. Théo fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

« L'ombre s'est approché de nous et nous a attaqué. L'air était pesant, lourd et vraiment désagréable. Tout s'est passé tellement vite… Alors je suis allé dans la chambre pour chercher ma baguette mais quand je suis revenu, l'axé au salon était bloqué et il était trop tard… Les aurors sont arrivés alors je me suis caché et j'ai entendu le combat. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir car il risquait de me coffrait ensuite… Mais j'ai essayé d'intervenir quand il s'en ai pris à Draco »

Dumbledor soupira.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il en avait après Draco ? »

Théodore tourna la tête vers son ami à ce moment. Lui savait très bien ce que les mangemorts voulaient de Malfoy mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il en soit de même pour les membres de l'Ordre. Il reporta son regard vers son ancien directeur.

« Non. Mais ce doit avoir un rapport avec sa trahison lors de l'affrontement final. Je suppose. »

Draco se rendit alors compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer à ce moment. Les mains moites, il vint se poster à coté de son parrain et mentor. Celui ci avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme d'ailleurs. Souriant tendrement, il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui un énorme bisou sur sa joue. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude d'être loin l'un de l'autre, il avait passé presque trois ans collé à son fils en comptant la grossesse.

Un peu ailleurs, Harry écoutait ses coéquipiers parlaient de la puissance du premier chevalier. Pour lui, autre chose de bien plus étrange trottait dans son esprit, le sort de protection qu'il avait lancé sur Draco. Ce sortilège lui était venu à l'esprit si naturellement qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait tout de suite jeté. Un halo violet avait alors entouré le blond faisant rebondir l' _avada kedavra_. Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela tout de suite mais la remarque sarcastique de Matt lui avait rappelé le soir où sa mère était morte en le protégeant du même sort et en se servant de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Rougissant en comprenant la tournure de ses pensées, Harry reprit possession de lui-même et se remit à écouter la conversation des adultes.

« Si je comprends bien monsieur Nott, vous insinuez qu'en plus de Voldemort, un autre tirerai les ficelles ? Et que se sont sous ses ordres qu'agissent les Cavaliers de l'Apocalyspe ? »

« Oui monsieur le directeur. Je l'ai entendu parler d'un certain supérieur… Mais il n'a pas prononcé son nom. »

« Bien je vois. Je vous remercie monsieur Nott. Faites ce que vous avez à faire moi je vais au Ministère régler une affaire. »

Sans dire un mot de plus le directeur transplana faisant naitre derrière lui un silence pesant. Harry soupira. Depuis quelques mois déjà Albus Dumbledor agissait ainsi, il assistait peu aux réunions, et se faisait secret. Harry avait peur que son mentor ne fasse encore une fois cavalier seul et que cette fois les conséquences soient irréversibles. Il regarda Draco monter les escaliers avec Théo et Blaise d'un œil absent. Il n'était pas sûr que l'on puisse faire confiance à ce Nott, sa présence sur les lieux du crime restait suspecte, surtout qi l'on rajoutait le fait qu'il avait réussi à assommer d'un coup un homme que les sorts n'atteignaient même pas.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le lit de Draco en soupirant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu son deuxième meilleur ami ? Plus d'un an peu être ? A vrai dire les recherches qu'il menait avec l'Ordre pour en apprendre plus sur la menace lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, la preuve était qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec Malfoy. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de regarder Théo faire des papouilles à son fils avec amusement.

« Mais c'est qu'il a bien grandi le petit Gabriel ! Et en plus il a les mêmes yeux que son papounet ! La chance waouh ! »

Blaise sentit son sang se glaçait. Comment se faisait-il que Théo soit au courant de la véritable identité des parents de Gabriel ? Une fois de plus le métis se sentit trahi.

« Draco… Dois-je conclure que je suis le seul à qui tu n'es pas parlé de tout cela ? Severus est au courant ok ! Mais Théo ? Il ne t'a surement pas cherché pendant ta disparition ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas cherché parce que je savais où il était… Et j'avais des choses à faire »

« Putain ! Mais ce que je peux être con ! »

Draco se leva dans l'espoir de calmer son ami mais rien ne fit. Blaise se recula brusquement et leva sa main, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas s'approcher.

« Tu ne sais même pas se que j'ai dû endurer pour vous retrouver tout les deux ! J'ai mis ma fierté de coté pour demander de l'aide aux membres de l'Ordre ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort Théo ! J'étais seul comme un putain d'imbécile et vous, vous vous échangiez vos secrets les plus sombres ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Nott se leva à son tour bien décidé à calmer son ami avant que celui ne dise des choses qu'il ne regrette.

« Tu sais que je suis devenu un mangemort en sixième année. Mon père voulait que je suive un entrainement spécial pour m'en sortir dans le monde de brut dans lequel il m'avait envoyé. C'est pour cela que je n'étais pas là pour toi Blaise. Puis après la disparition de Draco j'ai aussi commencé à le chercher et j'ai lâché mon père et le Lord. Il a donc fallu que je disparaisse moi aussi si je ne voulais pas mourir. Je suis resté du coté moldu un bon moment et un jour je suis tombé sur Malfoy et son fils. C'était une période compliqué pour lui, juste avant la mort du Lord lors de l'affrontement. Je ne suis resté qu'une soirée avec lui var le lendemain cet idiot avait disparu. Mais il m'avait raconté l'essentiel. On n'a pas fait de plan dans ton dos Blaise, je te le jure. Jamais je ne te ferais un truc dans le genre, mais je ne pouvais pas venir te voir, c'était trop risqué et tu risquais d'avoir des problèmes après. On est désolés ok ? »

Tout au long de son discours Théo s'était rapproché de Blaise pour finalement le prendre dans les bras. Après une longue accolade ils finirent par se séparer, il retourna auprès de Gabriel alors que Draco lançait un regard perplexe à Blaise. Lui aussi aurait voulu que son meilleur ami le prenne dans les bras et lui pardonne son secret mais se ne fut pas le cas, au contraire Blaise lui jeta un regard longs de sous-entendu et se détourna.

« Draco… Il serait temps que tu redeviennes comme avant. Si tu veux protéger ton gosse, il faut savoir jeter des sorts et pour cela savoir parler… Et puis je veux des excuses de vive voix ! »

Malfoy sourit. Le chemin vers la réconciliation allait être long, mais ils allaient y arriver, après tout, son trio favori était de retour. »

 _A suivre…_

(Je l'espère…)

*Reviews ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais disons que j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment… Je suis désolée ! Je fais de mon mieux, vraiment !**

 **Comme d'hab attention slash HPDM et un peu de violence.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à poser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, j'en ai spécialement besoin en ce moment… Merci d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture alors !**

Hermione ferma le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains d'un coup sec. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Depuis la première apparition du chevalier, la semaine dernière, et Harry s'était enfin décidé à venir les voir, Ron et elle, pour leur parler de ce qui le tracassait tant. Hermione avait, dès lors, fait des recherches poussées.

L' _amorem tutor_ , le gardien de l'amour était un sortilège fascinant. Du moins au début de sa lecture, Hermione avait trouvé ce sort vraiment passionnant et magnifique. Il avait été créé il y plus de cent ans pet avait été révélé par un prince allemand qui voulait protéger sa belle. Il pouvait prendre la forme de bouclier, comme un _patronus_ mais créé par sacrifice comme l'avait la mère d'Harry. Il consistait à protéger la personne en combinant son amour et sa magie.

Hermione s'était donc sentit rougit en comprenant que si son meilleur ami avait réussit à jeter le sort c'était parce qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour le blond mais bien vite l'effroi avait pris place en elle. « _Un jour, un sorcier du nom de Mickael Bush a tenté de lancer ce sort sur son meilleur ami pour le protéger du sort impardonnable de la mort mais rien ne se passa. Dans l'incompréhension, Mickael fit des recherches sur l'amorem tutor et après sept longues années il trouva alors que pour que le sort se réalise il fallait partager un lien de sang avec la personne, un ascendant ou une descendance en commun permettait d'utiliser l'amorem tutor. »_

Hermione n'avait pas compris et non sûre d'elle, elle avait relu l'histoire cinq fois avant d'en venir à une conclusion.

Harry et Malfoy partagé leur sang, c'était la seule conclusion possible.

La journée était enfin finie et c'est un Severus lavé, fatigué et un dessert à la main qui rentra dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par la lampe qu'avait posée Sirius au sol un peu plus tôt. Assis sur un long fauteuil, celui-ci lisait un livre un grand intérêt paint sur le visage. Ils avaient tout deux décidés de faire des recherches sur la morsure de Severus et les crises qu'elle engendrait alors ils s'étaient installés ici pour trouver des informations. Le professeur n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir mais il le faisait pour Sirius. Son seul est unique moyen de s'en sortir était la machine qui se trouvait dans une des pièces de St Mangouste depuis près d'un an maintenant, mais qu'il gardait secrète.

L'évadé d'Askaban se redressa et fit une place à son amant sur le fauteuil.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as strictement rien trouvé durant ce lapse de temps ?

\- Fais pas cette tête en mode je te l'avais dit s'il te plaît… Cet engin est inaccessible tu le sais ! J'ai bien demandé à Dumbledor de faire quelque mais toujours rien…

\- Ce n'est pas normal ça d'ailleurs. Il aurait été du genre à courir là bas pour les faire bouger avant. Mais Harry m'a raconté la fois où il avait dit que mon problème n'était pas si important et que tout était déjà réglé. Je ne le comprends plus depuis la fin de la guerre officielle, je ne l'ai en faite jamais compris. Il a une manière de réfléchir bien à lui…

\- Mais là ça dépasse l'entendement Sévy ! Il a les moyens de tout arranger mais il ne fait rien… Il est hors de question que je te perde encore…

Severus sourit face à cette déclaration et fondit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Ils échangèrent un doux et long baiser assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Le professeur passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules alors que son autre main se perdait dans les longs cheveux bouclés de son homme. L'évadé, sentant la tension monter, le fit basculer sur le fauteuil. Il passa l'une de ses mains derrière son cou pour le garder près de lui tandis que l'autre se perdait sous son pull. Alors qu'il délaissait les lèvres rougies de Severus pour descendre un peu plus bas, ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer.

Sursautant Severus repoussa Sirius pour se redresser et voir qui pouvait bien venir ici à une si tardive et tomba sur la scène l'une des scènes les plus inimaginables. Un Théodore Nott fiévreux en train d'embrasser un Ron Weasley tout aussi déterminé. Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche prêt à pousser un cri mais Rogue l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main dessus. Lui aussi était surpris mais il ne voulait pas être repéré, instinct de Serpentard l'oblige, cette information allait lui servir. Sirius décida de se lever pour intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère trop. N'étant pas vraiment distrait, il fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui se séparèrent pris sur le fait.

Weasley était rouge de honte et Nott, en bon Serpentard gardait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sirius, comme pour le défier.

\- Juste une question. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Black fit un petit sourire face à la question de son compagnon alors que Théo et Ron semblaient vouloir disparaitre.

Pour tout dire, leur relation n'avait jamais eu de début particulier, après tout Ron sortait avec Hermione et ils vivaient le parfait amour, du moins en apparence. Depuis longtemps, comme dans une histoire toute écrite, il avait été dit que Ron et elle allaient finir ensemble, comme si la destinée s'était mêlée à tout cela mais en vérité Théodore Nott était ce que l'on pouvait appeler le véritable amour. Il attirait le roux de façon toxique depuis la sixième année même si tout cela était arrivé de façon soudaine. Théo l'avait embrassé, une fois, avant de disparaitre de la circulation.

A part cela rien n'était jamais arrivé, rien n'avait jamais été dit et rien n'avait jamais été fait. Car c'était mauvais. Molly voulait et voyait son fils finir sa vie avec la jeune sang-mêlé et n'accepterai certainement pas de le voir avec le fils d'un mangemort.

Severus sourit discrètement. Il ne savait pas que le fils Nott était du genre amour impossible, à la Roméo et Juliette mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise à voix haute. Simple question d'image.

Finalement les deux adultes laissèrent partir les deux jeunes hommes dans leur chambre, séparément, après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas cautionner que Ron trompe Hermione sous leur nez, ils ne voulaient pas être mêlé à l'histoire.

\- La passion… C'est si beau… On voudrait la combattre mais on ne peut pas. C'est cela le véritable amour selon moi.

\- Mais bien sûr Sirius, nocif et dangereux, c'est comme cela que tu vois l'amour. Ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien, et cela finira forcement par leur retomber dessus. C'est moi qui te le dis.

Rigolant doucement face au pessimisme de son amoureux, Sirius le tira vers la sortie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

La chaleur prenait place en son corps doucement, lentement, tel un venin mortel qui venait le conduire à la mort en personne. Il se retourna. Soufflant bruyamment il se sentit émerger. La nuit était surement finie depuis une bonne heure, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il était fatigué. Les choses autour de lui ne s'arrangeaient pas. Severus restait malade, Draco était encore plus en danger qu'avant, Harry perdait le fil et personne ne venait les aider. Le Ministère gardait le silence, tel des langues de plombs, et Dumbleodr se faisait rare aux réunions de l'Ordre. De plus Théo venait s'installer, discrètement, dans leur vie et semait la graine de la discorde. Sirius souffla. Si jamais Hermione apprenait ce qu'il se passait, elle risquait de craquer.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Sirius se leva de son lit paresseusement. Les rayons de soleil filtraient dans la chambre de couleur grise et lui donnait des reflets dorés, il aimait sa chambre, surtout le matin, quand le manoir était encore silencieux et que seul le souffle de Severus ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Sentant le lit vide à ses cotés, il se leva et sortit de la pièce quittant ainsi sa chaleur, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Une bonne odeur de pancakes aux myrtilles volait dans les airs. Il aimait cela.

Se dirigeant vers les fourneaux, Sirius crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant James cuisiner devant lui. N'était il pas mort ?

Les mains tremblantes, le brun s'avança vers son eternel meilleur ami. Celui restait de dos, comme si la présence de l'autre ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde. Il sifflotait de temps en temps comme si de rien était. Quelque chose clochait.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire se tourner. James ne se fit pas prier. Il fit le plus grand sourire possible à Sirius. Un sourire carnassier, qui semblait détruire sa mâchoire et qui lui donnait un air de psychopathe sanguinaire. Reculant de peur, Black fit tomber les assiettes dans son dos et créa ainsi un éclat horrible. Le bruit de casse semblait résonner dans sa tête pour faire se briser ses tympans. Il ferma les yeux de douleur et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger et alors il fut prit de tournis. Il ne voyait le décor autour de lui se modeler, s'étirer, se tordre dans tout les sens pour devenir noir, glacial et ténébreux. Le cœur de Sirius battait vite, trop vite.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller !

Secouant la tête dans tout les sens, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, serrant et desserrant les poings, Sirius espérait se réveiller au plus vite. Il avait peur, trop peur.

James se posta devant lui, avec ce même air satisfait et meurtrier sur le visage. Il se plia en deux doucement.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Sirius… Tu te plains toujours de ce qui t'arrive mais tu ne vois pas tout ce qui se passe en face de toi. C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. Il y a bien des choses que tu aurais pu éviter, la maladie de Snevillus, la détresse d'Harry… Ma mort… Tant de choses que tu pourrais faire mais tu ne fais jamais rien ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Le sais tu au moins Sirius ? Tu ne veux pas te salir les mains ! Tu ne voulais pas être mon gardien parce que tu ne voulais qu'au moindre problème tout te retombe dessus, tu m'as laissé prendre Peter comme gardien de secret et regarde ou on en est aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux pas être la pour t'empêcher de faire toutes ces conneries, là pour protéger mon fils ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi !

Les larmes coulaient par elles mêmes. Vaincu et résigné, Sirius n'osait même pas contredire son meilleur ami ou pas. Rêve ou cauchemar, réalité ou pas, James avait raison, il n'avait pas fait les bons choix, il ne le faisait jamais d'ailleurs. Il avait même faillit en mourir une fois et entrainer Harry avec lui. Il n'était pas un de ces héros que tout le monde connait, il ne savait rien faire, ne voulait rien faire et du coup, ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait été capable de sauver son meilleur ami, pas été capable de protéger Harry correctement, et maintenant, il n'était pas capable de sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Pardonne-moi…

James rigola de bon cœur. Il paraissait vraiment amusé par tout cela.

\- Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne Sirius ! Tu es un Maraudeur, un de mes meilleurs amis ! Je te pardonnerai toujours ! Et puis, tu vas te rattraper n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius hocha la tête avec énergie. Alors James vint vers lui.

Le décor changea à nouveau mais Black ne le vit pas, trop occupé à écouter James lui conter leurs anciens exploits à Poudlard. L'autre posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, gentiment et Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Son cœur se calma et son souffle aussi. Il hurla.

James mordit son cou avec force. Il grognait beaucoup, serrant les bras de Sirius pour l'empêcher de se débattre. LE premier morceau de chair finit par lâcher et Black sentit le sang lui venir dans la bouche, l'étouffant doucement, avec cruauté. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, James ne s'arrêtait pas. Le brun sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son ventre alors qu'il essayait de se redresser pour éloigner le monstre qui essayait de le dévorer.

Le sang coulait de part et d'autre de son corps mais il restait éveillait.

La douleur lui brûlait le corps de part et d'autre mais il ne tombait pas.

Bien au contraire, tout semblait se faire pour qu'il s'éveille un peu plus à chaque fois, hurlant, s'étouffant, se débattant, la vie ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

\- Je vais tous vous bouffer ! Toi ! Severus ! Harry ! Tous ! Vous allez tous mourir !

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas dans ce rêve. Il devait faire le bon choix et se réveiller. Il devait vaincre ce James diabolique.

Se redressant, il usa de toutes ses forces pour attraper son meilleur ami et pour le tourner sur dos. Il lui plaqua la tête contre le sol alors que l'autre grognait, hurlait et s'agitait. Les éclats de verres de toute à l'heure étaient encore là. Il le frappa une fois. La chose bougeait sous lui, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la maintenir. Il se jeta sur le coté, ayant vu la planche à découper en pierre.

Le visage de James était déformait par une colère laide. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa bouche acérée et pleine de sang, sa peau virait au bleu et un morceau de verre était planté dans sa tempe, même si cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il attrapa la cheville de Sirius, déterminé, et la mena à ses lèvres. Il la mordit fort, très fort, sentant le sang couler à flot et l'os lui résister un peu. Sirius hurla. La douleur était insoutenable, mais il se retourna et d'un geste de la main, il envoya la planche dans la tête. Assommé, Potter laissa Black lui monter dessus et le frapper à mort. Il était comme hypnotisé, ses coups étaient frénétiques, il ne réfléchissait plus.

\- Arrête !

Il frappa.

\- Sirius !

Encore.

-Arrêtes Sirius !

Ouvrant les yeux sous le choc, son regard se dirigea directement vers le visage déformé de Théo. Celui-ci était couché sous lui, tout comme l'était James, et inconscient. Son œil était gonflé et sa bouche fendue. I n'avait pas autant frappé que dans son rêve.

Relevant la tête, il vit le regard apeuré de Severus, celui complètement désemparé de Draco et bien d'autre. Son regard se reporta tout de même sur la marque rouge qui gonflait la joue de son amant. Avait-il fait cela aussi ? Pris d'un électrochoc, Sirius se redressa pour aider Théo. Il gémissait de douleur. Harry aidait son parrain à se lever, alors que l'autre continuait à avancer ses mains pleines de sang pour aider Théo tout en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

\- Calmes toi parrain… TU as dû faire une terreur nocturne toi aussi. Hermione pourra surement soigner Nott, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini, c'était une terreur nocturne comme celle que j'ai fait.

Draco s'approcha de Théo qui laissait échapper quelques larmes sous la douleur pour le calmer. La terreur de Sirius avait été la plus violente, Harry et lui s'étaient juste évanoui, Severus avait lancé quelques sorts dans le vide mais aucun d'eux n'avait attaqué quelqu'un. Une des gémissements le ramena à la réalité. Il caressa les cheveux de son meilleur pour le calmer. Hermione allait surement arriver.

A suivre…

Reviews ? (Je vous le demande sincèrement)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

 **Slash HPDM !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, juste l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur le cri d'une femme en colère. Hermione ne serait jamais arrivé en hurlant à tue tête face à une situation aussi alarmante, Draco en était sûr. Il n'ya avait, selon lui, que des idiots pour venir ainsi alors que tout le monde était encore sur tension. Il releva alors des yeux irrités vers la porte, digne d'un Malfoy, pour montrer son mécontentement, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une grande rouquine tenant dans ses bras un petit nourrisson de la même tranche d'âge que son propre enfant.

Une bouffée de nerf l'envahie faisant rougir ses joues pâles. C'était elle.

Ginny se tenait devant eux, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche déformée par la colère et la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une telle situation, la sienne étant déjà grave et très importante. Severus retenait Sirius alors que Draco soutenait la tête de Théo, inconscient et au sol.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Sa voix était bizarrement étranglée. En observant bien son visage, on pouvait y voir des traces de larmes et ses yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup aussi. Oui, comme l'avait fortement pensé Draco, la jeune Weasley semblait hystérique. Harry se releva à son tour et à la hâte pour se précipiter vers elle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ginny ? Et où est Joe !? On devait se retrouver à…

\- Elle n'est pas là Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes et vite ! Ils me l'ont pris…Coupa la rousse alors que de grosses larmes recommençaient à tomber le long de ses joues extrêmement pâles.

Un silence tomba après cette révélation, un silence de plomb qui ne fut même pas interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Personne ne savait comment réagir, Harry sentait son corps valser et son cœur s'arrêter de fonctionner. On lui avait enlevé son enfant, son seul et unique enfant. Ginny en face de lui pleurait fort, à genoux en secouant la tête comme si cela allait suffire à la sortir de pétrin.

Draco resserra le corps endormi de Théo, se retenant avec force de se lever et de partir loin d'ci. On avait essayait de lui enlever Gabriel et maintenant enlevait la fille de Ginny. Quelque chose de profond, de beaucoup plus ténébreux se cachait derrière tout cela, ce n'était pas une simple vengeance.

-Celui qui a survécu verra naitre en ce monde un joyau qui fera renaitre de ses cendres le cauchemar de tous les mondes… Harry ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont enlevé Joe ! La prophétie !

Tous tournèrent le regard vers Severus qui venait de parler. Ginny arrêta de pleurer.

-Non… Non… Tu dis n'importe quoi…

Une tension importante se mit à voler dans la pièce. C'était la magie de Potter qui s'éveillait et qui crépitait dans l'air de la chambre, bouffant l'oxygène et étouffant les personnes présentes. Sirius lâcha Severus et marcha difficilement vers son filleul pour le calmer. Il entoura le corps tremblant du jeune homme de ses bras et le berça doucement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avec toute la haine qui s'installait en lui au fur et à mesure dans ses cheveux.

-Ca va aller d'accord ? On va trouver une solution.

Harry hocha la tête et se décida enfin à regarder son parrain. Alors qu'il allait sourire pour lui montrer qu'il s'était calmé il vit une large goutte écarlate coulait le long du visage subitement épuisé de son parrain. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Sirius ! Sirius ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives !?

L'homme tomba au sol, suffoquant. Son corps était couvert de bleus et de griffures et du sang coulait de part et d'autre. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation lui échappait doucement mais surement des mains.

Severus se précipita sur son amant, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait et voulant l'aider.

-Ne Me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas… Ca va aller… Chut… Répétait-il sans cesse.

Le brun perdait trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, le décor semblait tourné autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il attende que les autres l'amène à l'hôpital.

Il allait s'en sortir.

A suivre…

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Aloha à tous !

{Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé _In a heartbeat the short animation_ mais moi j'ai trouvé cela juste trop mignon ! Je le conseille à tous et à toutes !}

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos commentaires !

Alors les choses font s'accélérer de plus en plus dans l'histoire car c'est bientôt la fin. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Attention Slash, l'histoire n'est pas de moi.

CHAPITRE 12

Harry s'appuya sur la barrière du balcon et souffla. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps son parrain était à l'hôpital, toujours dans le coma le plus profond. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils regardaient Severus dépérir tout en restant au chevet de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il recherchait son enfant, sa petite Joe, qui était cachée quelque part avec des inconnus. Cela pouvait autant faire des jours que des mois Harry ne faisait plus la différence. Il cherchait juste, jour et nuit, à savoir comment il pouvait faire sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il trouve, il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix. Ginny restait avec sa famille, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Hermione cherchait un moyen de localiser Joe et Draco… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il le voyait tenir compagnie à Severus de temps en temps, il tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras, ne le laisser presque plus seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peu être avait il peur pour Gabriel aussi.

Il sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un, être rassuré. Le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules l'épuisait de plus en plus.

Les lares coulaient d'elles mêmes et il s'entendait maintenant gémir de détresse. Il resta ainsi longtemps, très longtemps, seul face à la lune à pleurer ainsi, sur la terrasse de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la vitre.

-Ha… Harry…

Il reconnut la voix de Draco, hésitante et encore rauque. Il ne parlait presque pas, encore peu satisfait de sa voix et des bégaiements qui le bloquaient de temps à autre, mais il se forçait pour son fils et pour réconforter Severus. Il était toujours à St Mangouste ou dans la bibliothèque mais il ne croisait jamais Harry, il l'évitait même.

Harry essuya ses joues et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas avec Severus ?

Le blond baissa le regard et secoua la tête avant de lui tendre un papier. Hésitant, Potter le prit.

 **-Severus a vu son état s'aggraver. Il est lui aussi sur un lit d'hôpital et les médecins ne savent pas si son état va s'arranger. Je voulais te tenir au courant…**

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir. Sa respiration recommença à s'accélérer et ses yeux à piquer. Relevant la tête, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut normal de faire. Prendre Draco dans ses bras.

 _Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa main tenait encore fortement celle de Sirius. Il avait peur, tellement peur pour lui alors il ne bougeait pas. Il restait ici jour et nuit, mangeant peu et bougeant peu. Au début tout se passait pour le mieux, mais depuis deux jour, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, de bouger, de respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à rien. C'était peu être la fin pour lui aussi. Il allait mourir._

Draco ferma les yeux se laissant d'avantage aller.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, doucement, sensuellement. Depuis combien de temps rêvaient-ils de cela ? De revivre la même nuit inoubliable que la première fois ? Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient doucement, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Draco pensa alors qu'il ne se lacerait plus jamais de sentir l'odeur de miel et de fleur d'Harry alors qu'il tomba sur les draps clairs, de frissonner sous les baisers tendres que l'homme déposa dans son cou, de respirer l'odeur si envoutante de l'homme qui l'attirait autant. Il aimait ce qu'il se passait actuellement, et il n'était certainement pas en mesure d'arrêter cela, même si ce même évènement l'avait conduit à se cacher pendant si longtemps et à ne dormir sur qu'une seule oreille. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce toucher, cette voix cette odeur, il en avait surement rêvé plus d'une fois. Ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, se touchaient. Ils se découvraient une seconde fois et ils ne se laçaient pas.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à cause de du soleil et de fraîcheur qui se filtraient dans la chambre. Il sentit alors qu'il serrait fort contre lui quelqu'un. Voyant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée, il se décida à réveiller le bel ange qui dormait à coté de lui.

Draco avait les yeux rouges de fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormi, et pas seulement à cause d'Harry et de leur étrange relation mais à cause des conséquences. Il fallait qu'il dise à Potter que Gabriel était son fils, et mieux valait qu'ils soient seuls pour cela. Se redressant difficilement, Draco attrapa ses vêtements.

-Ha… Harry ? Je…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Théo et Ron. Le roux souleva un sourcil d'étonnement alors qu'à coté de lui son amant secret semblait retenir un fou rire.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyiez ! Cria Harry soudainement paniqué.

Voyant l'incapacité de parler de Ron Théo s'avança, un large sourire collé au visage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne croit rien du tout à part ce que l'on voit bien sûr… On a une affaire urgente à régler et j'ai trouvé comment faire pour sauver Joe et j'ai aussi trouvé la personne qui va nous aider ! Tout va enfin s'arrêter !

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la chambre après que Draco et Harry se soient habillés. Tout le monde sauf Ginny, Severus et Sirius étaient présents dans le grand salon, attendant patiemment les nouvelles de Nott.

-Je suis possédé. Dit-il directement après que le silence est rempli la salle. Je veux dire comme Matt Johnson et le seul moyen de faire sortir de la le Cavalier qui me hante, c'est de me tuer.

A SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour !

Alors, voilà les choses vont bientôt se terminer dans Un jour encore, la guerre arrive ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, qui ont suivi mon histoire et qui me suivent tout simplement !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage. Le bruit que faisaient les membres de l'Ordre dans le salon le rendait fou. Personne ne semblait comprendre la soudaine résolution de Nott mais lui oui. Certaines choses avaient un sens bien plus complexes qu'il ne le pensait. Théo n'avait pas pu se débarrasser du premier Cavalier avec une simple casserole, ce monstre avait sans doute usé de la situation pour se faufiler dans son corps et se rapprocher d'eux. Alors s'il tuait Théo, il se débarrassait peu être de leur premier ennemi.

C'était dans ces moments qu'Harry aurait souhaité que son parrain soit là pour lui. Mais celui-ci aussi n'était pas là. Couché sur un lit d'hôpital il ne donnait encore aucun signe de vie. Mais une fois de plus, cela ne le choquait pas, il était le seul à être rentré en contact avec le cauchemar, à l'avoir battu, il était donc normal qu'il ne ressorte pas de la indemne.

-Qu'en pense tu Harry ? Devons nous risquer sa vie ? S'il s'avère que tout est faut, nous aurons une mort sur la conscience… Fit remarquer Dumbledor d'un air sombre.

Harry croisa le regard perdu de Draco et il sut qu'il avait tord. Il ouvrit la bouche mais déjà Ron le coupa.

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Harry c'est du meurtre ! S'il s'avère que tu as tord il sera mort pour rien et je sais que tu ne tiens pas à avoir du sang sur les mains.

-Monsieur Potter doit apprendre à faire des choix qui peuvent être compliqués à certains moments Monsieur Weasley.

Le roux se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledor qui venait de parler. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était le vieux sage qui osait parler de la mort de Théo comme un mal pour un bien. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il se rendit compte que son seul espoir venait de s'envoler. Il falait que Harry l'écoute lui.

-Harry… Ron a raison. On ne peut pas le tuer ainsi. Il faut que nous fassions des recherches pour être sûr que cette hypothèse est vraisemblable. On ne…

-Le temps nous est compté Monsieur Zabini. Attendre trop longtemps ne fait que nous rapprocher de la mort de la petite Joe ! Vous semblez tous l'avoir oublié mais cette petite fille s'est fait enlever et est en grave danger !

Ginny posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer et sa mère la prit dans les bras. Dumbledor ne semblait pas vouloir mesurer ses mots. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui prit la main. Ils devaient rester soudés, même si le roux gardait son regard désemparé ancré dans celui déterminé de Théo.

Harry souffla. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il ne voulait pas donner la réponse finale. Tous les membres de l'Ordre paraissaient contre cette idée sauf Dumbledor et Théo lui-même et il fallait dire que lui aussi n'était pas vraiment pour. Il avait toujours réussi à trouver des solutions sans tuer quelqu'un auparavant alors il pouvait bien le faire aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna vers Dumbledor.

-Je veux juste retrouver ma fille…

Le vieux directeur fit un sourire que l'on ne lui connaissait pas et d'un coup, il pointa sa baguette vers le jeune Théo et le tua sans prévenir. Harry eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que déjà les autres avaient réagit. Hermione avait crié son nom, Ron et Blaise s'étaient jetés sur le corps sans vie de Nott et ils avaient tous sorti la baguette, comme prêts à se battre. Seul Draco regardait Dumbledor puis Harry avec un regard plein de sous entendu. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Celui-ci se retourna vers son ancien directeur doucement, mais encore, alors qu'il allait protester les autres le firent à sa place et on put sentir la magie de tous crépiter dans l'air de la pièce.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! On ne doit pas se battre !

Le silence tomba. Ils attendaient la suite. Harry fit abstraction des remarques mauvaises de certaines personnes. Il fallait régler ça, et vite. Il devait retrouver sa fille.

Il s'approcha du corps doucement et prêt à toutes éventualités. Et alors qu'il regardait le visage de Théo avec attention quelque chose le projeta contre le mur.

-Mes frères sont d'une stupidité incroyable ! Ils ont réussi à prendre la mauvaise personne ! Je vais devoir procéder à un échange parce sinon… On n'arrivera à rien !

Harry se releva difficilement. Tout le monde dans la pièce était au sol, comme paralysés mais ils gardaient les yeux ouverts.

\- Rends-moi ma fille !

-Je ne l'ai pas ! Du moins pas sur moi… Mais nous pouvons procéder à un échange qui pourra nous être à tous deux bénéfique. Je ne souhaite pas ravager ce monde toute ma vie, j'ai une mission bien plus importante à faire et j'ai besoin que tu accepte pour cela.

-J'accepte toutes tes conditions. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

Théo fit un grand sourire.

-Tu ne doutes pas du nombre de fois où j'aurai pu prendre ce qui nous reviens de droit, sous ton nez et accomplir l'acte céleste que nous attendons tous depuis sa mort. Malheureusement, ce réceptacle a été coriace. Il a lutté jusqu'à maintenant pour que je laisse tranquille et que je lui laisse le temps de t'avouer cette vérité. La vérité qui va bien entendu tout changer.

-De quoi diable es tu en train de parler ?

-Le sort de L' _amorem tutor_ bien entendu.Tu le connais maintenant puisque que ta chère amie t'en a parlé et que vous êtes tout deux venu à une belle conclusion. Tu n'y as pas repensé avant de coucher avec n'est pas ? Et si vous partagiez le même sang ? Cela aurait été un bel acte incestueux le sais tu ? Mais si tu t'es laissé aller à ce moment précis, c'est parce que tu savais que le lien que vous partagiez était autre n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais depuis le début…

\- Tais-toi et rends-moi ma fille !

-Bien sûr ! Tu l'auras ta fille… Je ne compte pas rompre notre accord, je veux juste mettre certaines choses au clair. Tu étais au courant de tout depuis le début. Tu l'as vu une fois, bien avant que Blaise ne vienne chercher ton aide. Je m'en souviens car nous le surveillions aussi. Tu l'as vu et tu as fui. Tout ton grand courage de Sauveur a disparu pour laisser place à de la lâcheté ! Tu savais depuis le début que le petit Gabriel est ton fils !

Un silence se répandit dans la pièce. Théo en profita pour défaire son sort et laisser les quelques membres encore éveillés se libérer.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Harry savait la vérité depuis bien longtemps et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout se broyait dans sa tète, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu venait d'être ruiné en deux secondes. Harry s'était bien moqué de lui.

Alors qu'il sentait une colère noire monter en lui, Théo fit un geste de salut.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, juste pour rétablir la vérité. Il est temps d'accélérer les choses. Amènes nous ce que l'on veut, et je te rends Joe… La guerre arrive…

Il disparut sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage. Comme si cela allait arranger les choses. Draco se trouvait devant lui, faisant les cents pas, encore toujours. Lui aussi ne savait pas comment réagir. D'abord Sirius, puis son parrain, la petite Joe et maintenant ça. Tout allait trop vite pouvoir réfléchir correctement et prendre son temps de comprendre. Harry s'était moqué de lui. C'était simple, il n'avait rien à comprendre. S'il n'avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas avoir la charge de Gabriel sur le dos. Il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, pas d'un enfant venant de lui en tout cas.

Soufflant, il se précipita vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Son fils était maintenant encore plus en danger que lorsqu'ils se cachaient dans les appartements miteux de Londres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non attends Draco ! Il faut qu'on s'explique !

-Ne me touche pas… Laisse… Laisse-moi !

Non, Draco ne voulait pas parler, il voulait qu'on le laisse seul. Comprenant cela Harry lâcha sa main et le regarda partir dans sa chambre rejoindre son fils.

Ron regarda son ami d'un regard vide. Il tenait sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais son cœur n'y était pas. Théo était mort. Tué de la main de Dumbledor. Celui ne semblait pas avoir un simple remord dans l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir d'ailleurs. Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. L'heure était grave, ils avaient une guerre à préparer. Le plan devait être mis en route.

A suivre….


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14.

Draco regardait par la fenêtre d'un air anxieux. Il avait peur mais il ne le laissa pas voir car il voulait que le plan fonctionne.

….

Harry avança dans l'entrepôt avec le petit Gabriel dans les bras. Trois hommes se trouver en face de lui. Ils avaient tout les trois la même apparence, ils avaient tous l'apparence de Théo. Il repéra sa fille, Joe dans une berceuse derrière eux. Confiant Harry s'avança vers eux, prêt à faire l'échange.

-Te voila enfin ! Le fameux Survivant ! Celui qui n'hésite pas échanger le fils de sa copine contre celui de son amant… Les humains sont des êtres bien étranges.

-Je sais où sont mes priorités voila tout ! Donnez-moi Joe et je vous livre Gabe.

Le second Théo s'avança vers lui avec les mains relevées en signe de paix.

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Le marché tiens toujours, nous tenons juste à ce que tu rencontre quelqu'un. Vois-tu, dans le carnet de Voldemort, il n'y avait pas seulement trois réincarnations… Il y en avait bien plus. Mes frères et moi avons vagabondé pendant longtemps sous nos formes astrales pour t'observer. Tu es l'un des humains les plus intéressants de ce monde d'ailleurs, aussi courageux que lâche c'est fantastique. Nous nous étions dit que si un jour tu venais à mourir, l'un de nous prendrez ton corps pour le faire sien, puis, nous n'aurions eu qu'a aller chercher le jeune Malfoy et son fils pour le livrer a lui, et ainsi accomplir notre mission mais cela n'est pas possible. Alors nous avons attendu et on s'est mis a semer la discorde entre vous. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps mon frère couche avec ton meilleur ami ? Non, tu n'es pas au courant de cela. Les nombreux morts dont tu as mené l'enquête sans jamais trouver de réponses… Toutes ces choses, les terreurs nocturnes, c'était de nous, les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Nous avons semé là, la conquête, l'agonie, et la guerre.

-Il en maque un !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi pressé de rencontrer la mort.

Une voix sortit de nulle part vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Harry avait la sale impression de reconnaitre cette voix. Il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'était comme un blocage.

-bien sûr que tu me reconnais. Je t'ai donné tant de conseils, je t'ai tant aidé dans les moments les plus dire… Tu viens souvent dans mon bureau lorsque tu as un doute.

Harry sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Dumbledor apparut devant lui, souriant.

-Dumbledor !

-Si l'on veut oui ! Je porte la couverture corporelle de ton directeur depuis bien trop longtemps. Te souviens-tu de cette fin de soirée où, malheureusement, Severus et Draco n'avaient pas eu le courage de me tuer. Bien sûr que tu te rappelle de ce moment. Tu es venu le soir même dans mon bureau pour parler, tu avais eu tellement peur de perdre ton mentor… Mais comment te dire que de toute façon ton mentor est mort…

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

….

Draco caressa les cheveux de Severus doucement. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés, de nombreux tuyaux le recouvraient. Un gros dans la bouche, de petits dans les bras et dans le nez. Puis d'autres, reliés à une machine qui faisait un bruit horrible. C'était la machine de purification. A coté, Sirius le regardait avec des yeux plein de douleurs. Les blessures qu'il s'était fait infliger lors du cauchemar avaient eu de graves répercutions sur son lui réel. Du moins, c'était la seule explication logique pour le moment car ni lui ni Harry n'avaient eu vraiment à faire à quelqu'un lors de leur cauchemar.

En pensant au Survivant les yeux du blond se remplir de larmes. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion une fois que tout cela serait fini.

Alors qu'il retournait son regard vers le brun endormi, une secousse importante fit trembler le gros immeuble.

…..

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard. Tout était près. Les rues étaient désertes et les maisons où les gens se cachaient étaient protégées par d'importants sortilèges. Tout devait bien se passer normalement.

Ils avaient dû fouiller dans la mémoire de Draco pour trouver à quoi ils avaient vraiment à faire. Les Cavaliers n'étaient malheureusement la vraie menace qui pesait sur le monde. Voldemort avait prévu de détruire le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Car s'il n'était pas là, personne ne devait l'être.

Les explosifs étaient installé et les sorciers cachés prêts à intervenir. Tout devait bien se passer. Ron souffla.

…..

Harry serra fort son fils dans ses bras. Le regard de Dumbledor était effrayant, sombre et sanguinaire. Il comptait vraiment faire du mal à son bébé pour réveiller le monstre.

-Tu devrais savoir que ce cher vieux Albus était atteint d'une maladie mortelle. Une chose inconnue qui semblait ronger son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire… Et bien, juste après ton départ, la maladie a prit le dessus et la fait s'étouffer avec son sang. J'étais là. Un spectacle affreux à voir. Un vieil homme, couché au sol en train de trembler et de tousser alors que sa langue gonflait et que son sang l'empêchait de respirer, sortant de ses oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche. Il est resté une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi… Et personne n'est venu l'aider… Personne Harry…

Gabriel et Joe se mirent à pleurer.

-Vous mentez ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué !

-Oh non Harry… Je n'ai fait que le regarder tout ce temps. Puis lorsque son âme a lâché son corps, je m'y suis précipité et j'ai pu faire venir les trois autres Cavaliers, mes frères. Maintenant, nous sommes presqu'au complet. Il ne manque que notre mère et notre père et la famille sera enfin réunie. Bien tristement, nous allons devoir tuer et saigner ce petit bébé pour arriver à nos fins… Mais avant, je tiens à ce que tu voies notre forme naturelle, celle que notre père a créé pour nous.

Harry recula. Son regard se reporta sur Dumbledor. Le plan semblait presque marcher.

Une ombre noire s'empara des quatre cavaliers. Potter entendit le son désagréable d'un sabot qui tape le sol à chacun de ses pas. Il savait qu'il était la et que la guerre allait vraiment commencer dans quelque seconde.

Blaise serra la petite Joe dans ses bras en la berçant. Encore toute petite, elle pouvait e mettre à crier a n'importe quelle moment et faire rater tout le plan. Il reporta son regard vers l'ombre noire qui prenait forme doucement. Il vit alors les quatre chevaliers, le premier avec son arc de feu et son cheval noir fumé, le deuxième avec son épée et sa monture couleur charbon, le troisième avec sa lance et son cheval couleur corbeau et le dernier, le quatrième, bien plus imposant que les autres, debout sur son cheval noir. Ils étaient terrifiants. Blaise eut peur pour Harry pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il fallait qu'il soit fort lui aussi.

 _-Je reviendrai et nous serons tous réuni, je te le promets. Je le rendrai heureux. Je lui dois des explications._

-Voila à quoi nous ressemblons réellement… Maintenant Harry, donne nous le joyau !

Harry sourit lorsque qu'il vit Blaise disparaitre avec sa fille.

-Je suis désolé mais vous ne semblez pas avoir de monnaie d'échange.

Le premier Cavalier, voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous fait avoir, lança un sort mortel vers le brun qui disparut directement. Les chevaux se mirent à gronder et une magie bien trop sombre crépita dans l'air. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir perdu ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas perdu.

Harry se précipita vers son groupe et posa Gabriel la berceuse. Ginny serra fort sa fille dans ses bras avant de la lui tendre. Il était un bien meilleur parent qu'elle et la petite pleurait pour son père.

-Nous avons les enfants mais la guerre ne fait que commencer. Ils ne peuvent pas ressusciter Voldemort et encore moins faire appel a leur monstre de mère normalement. Il nous faut juste les éliminer ! Alors allons-y ! Faites attention à vous !

…..

Le dernier cavalier regardait ses frères s'énerver avec amusement. Il descendit de sa monture.

-Pensez vous réellement que j'aurai laissé la fille Potter fuir sans rien prendre. Quand je disais que nous avions une longueur d'avance sur eux je ne mentais pas ! Tout au long, j'ai prélevé du sang chez les deux nourrissons au cas où quelque chose comme cela arrivait, nous n'avons pas besoin de les tuer, bien au contraire. Je veux les prendre par surprise ! Je veux les voir perdre d'un coup ! Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! Nous leur trancherons la gorge mes frères ! Je vous le jure ! Faite venir l'armée !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'essayerai d'être plus rapide dans l'écrit de la fin d'Un jour encore… Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et etc. ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15.

Draco se précipita vers la fenêtre alors que l'immeuble semblait dégringoler sur lui-même. Dehors le chaos régnait. Des ombres noirs et informes courraient dehors et s'acharnaient à détruire les protections des maisons. Des gens hurlaient dehors et se faisaient tuer, des maisons brulaient. Il voyait une horde d'eux venir vers l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici. Il se retourna vers le lit de Severus et fit de son mieux pour trouver un moyen de le débrancher de là sans empirer son état de santé. Sirius, tremblant et à bout de force, se leva à son tour pur l'aider. Des cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Ils étaient là.

Ses mains trouvèrent l'interrupteur.

-On ne peut pas le débrancher ! Il va mourir Draco !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait tout prendre avec eux pour les mener à la cachette. La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas.

\- Vas-y Draco ! Prends tout et vas-y ! Je les retarde !

Son souffle se coupa. Le monstre était géant et hideux. Une substance noir et brillante tombait au sol et glissait sur son corps. On voyait ses dents pointues et pleines de sang, ses griffes aussi. Sirius lança un premier sort et la bête hurla. Elle se jeta sur lui et le projeta contre le mur.

Il transplana.

Dehors, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Les bêtes noires volaient, rampaient couraient dans tout les sens. Les sorts fusaient, les explosions retentissaient. Il y avait un bruit insoutenable. Regardant de partout, il aperçut enfin l'un des Cavaliers.

-Ron occupe toi de ce périmètre ! J'ai une idée !

Il courut vers le Cavalier en esquivant agilement la masse liquide que lancer les monstres sur lui. Celle-ci agissait comme de l'acide. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un doloris vers le cavalier. Celui-ci, comme pris d'une poussée de fierté et d'assurance sauta de sur son cheval et sortit lui aussi une baguette magique, délaissant son arc.

Les sorts fusèrent. De partout, violents et imprécis. Ils se touchaient parfois, ou tuaient les personnes qui se trouvaient autour. Harry ne voyait que le chevalier en face de lui. Il lançait les sorts les plus violents pour le faire tomber. Le Cavalier l'eut. Harry tomba au sol, la jambe en sang. Il poussa un cri.

-La pluie tombe mon cher ! Cela veut tout dire ! Même si vous éliminer notre armée, il ne restera plus rien de vous après ! Rends-toi à l'évidence Potter ! Tu vas mourir !

Il lui lança un autre sort qui le fit convulser.

-Notre mère et notre père seront si fiers de nous !

Encore un autre

-Tu ne seras plus Potter ! Ce monde va changer ! Il doit changer ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Tous tes amis aussi…

Un sort le toucha en plein dos. Fort, rouge et puissant. La baguette d'Hermione laissait filtrer le plus de magie possible. Elle était blessée elle aussi, le liquide meurtrier coulait sur son dos, la brulant à vif mais elle tenait bon. Harry se releva, profitant de l'inattention du Cavalier pour aussi lui jeter un sort impardonnable. Puissant, vert et déterminé. Le monstre poussa u hurlement en tombant à genou.

Draco fit léviter le lit jusqu'au lit de la chambre du Terrier. Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu et Molly commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter. S'il ne revenait pas, il n'aurait pas la force de le dire à Severus. Alors il priait et patientait. Une explosion à l'extérieur fit pleurer Joe et Gabriel.

-Oh non Draco… Ils sont là.

Harry finit par crier sous l'intensité du sort qu'il jetait et il regardait le Cavalier tomber au sol en explosant. Ils en avaient éliminé un. Un souffle froid lui parcouru le corps et il se rendit compte qu'une partie de l'armée sombre explosait aussi.

Son hypothèse était juste. S'il se débarrassait des Cavalier alors l'armée mourra aussi. Il se précipita vers Hermione. Il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir, il fallait qu'il aille au Terrier.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ils s'acharnaient sur la barrière magique et celle-ci ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il le savait. Prenant sa baguette magique, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, une dizaine tout au plus, il pouvait au moins en éliminer quelque un en attendant que l'on vienne les sortir de la. Si le Terrier était repéré alors ni les enfants ni Severus n'étaient en sécurité. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la porte, il vit le corps de Sirius apparaitre devant la porte. Molly poussa un cri.

Sirius était dans un était lamentable mais ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il serra sa baguette et ouvrit la porte pour Draco. Tout deux, sans un mot, sortirent dehors et jetèrent le plus de sorts sur les monstres qui menaçaient leur maison.

Sirius sentait ses forces le quitter doucement. Il voyait flou. Il savait qu'il avait trop forcé. Il ferma les yeux quand il vit l'un des monstres voler vers lui. Le coup allait arriver.

Rien.

Il ne sentait rien.

-Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !?

Il se releva tout étourdi et retourna dans la maison. A peine rentré, Molly l'examina dans tout les sens. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il allait bien.

Ron courait dans les rues de Londres le plus vite possible. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Il trouvait que le plan d'attaque qu'ils avaient tous conçu présentait une faille. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les avait trahis, surtout depuis la mort de Théo. L'homme lui manquait affreusement, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent avant mais Ron savait que le blond allait bien et qu'il pensait à lui. Mais aujourd'hui s'était différent, il n'était plus là et il ne serait plus jamais.

Ron s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il essuya ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré le jour même et il s'était promis de ne pas le faire, après tous, s'il avait ne serai-ce qu'un peu plus protesté, Théo se battrait à ses cotés aujourd'hui. Il aurait surement tout avoué à Hermione et aurait déserté avec lui cette histoire une fois finie. Il sourit tristement. Sa vie était digne d'un roman d'amour.

-Je te cherchais !

Ron se retourna mais il ne vit rien. La ruelle était sombre et l'odeur forte de la fumée lui broya d'un coup les poumons. Il n'y avait que les poubelles pleines et sales autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas la personne qui venait de parler.

-Tu ne me vois donc pas ?

Se retournant d'un coup, il n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter les bras que s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Le parfum de Théo.

-Ton odeur manque à mon corps. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai eu le plaisir de te voir gémir dans mes bras ? Est-ce que cela fait mal de se rendre compte que la personne avec qui tu étais n'était pas totalement elle ? Et de savoir que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué ?

Théo éclata de rire et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde à quelques mètres de Ron. Celui paraissait encore surpris mais il sortit tout de même sa baguette.

-Oui, tu as compris. Je suis ici pour te faire une faveur. Tu as la chance de voir une dernière fois la seule et unique personne que tu aimes avant de mourir. J'ai dû reprendre cette forme rien que pour toi.

Et sans crier garde, il lui envoya un sort qui le propulsa contre le mur.

-Debout Ron Weasley ! Nott n'aurait pas aimé te voir mourir ainsi.

Un autre sortilège fusa et Ron l'esquiva. Pendant un moment qui lui paraissait être des années, le roux ne fit qu'esquiver ou encaisser les coups que le démon lui donnait. Il n'arrivait pas à se battre avec lui. La culpabilité le rongeait.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Bats-toi Weasley ! Bats-toi !

La voix qui lui arrivait aux oreilles sonnait différemment. Quelque chose avait changé, pourtant en levant les yeux vers Théo, il ne vit que du mépris et de la colère sur son visage. Il lui jeta un sort et Théo l'esquiva. Alors il recommença. Encore et encore.

-Voila ! Voila mon amour tues moi ! Mets fin à tous ça !

Ron ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, le regard sombre de son ancien amant se retrouva en face de lui.

-Ne comprends tu pas ? Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Arrêtes d'avoir peur ou de vouloir te cacher et bats toi avec moi ! Tues-le !

Un coup partit et Ron cracha du sang.

-Mais qui es tu ?

Il essuya sa bouche meurtrie et leva un regard blessé vers Théo. Son souffle s'arrêta. Le sourire que l'autre faisait lui raviva tellement de souvenirs qu'il crut en mourir. Théo lui souriait comme cela avant.

-L'enfoiré ! Il arrive à avoir le contrôle sur moi ! Comme quoi le seul point faible d'un Cavalier c'est bien l'amour ! Alors tues moi !

Il lui avait sourit ainsi la première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble. Ron sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il l'avait perdu. Il était mort et pourtant, il continuait de souffrir. Il se devait de l'aider. Par amour. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il devait le faire. Alors d'un coup comme électrocuté, Ron se leva et se déchaina sur son adversaire. Il lui lançait tout les sorts qu'il connaissait pour le faire tomber et l'autre encaissait de plus en plus mal.

-Je t'aime Théo ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ? Pardonnes moi.

Le corps tomba au sol et Ron s'y précipita. Il avait terminait son combat. Il caressa la joue du corps sans vie de son âme sœur alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues. Il n'arrivait pas arrêter de murmurer des « je t'aime » et de excuses à Théo. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à cet instant. Il se sentait si mal.

-Ron ?!

C'était la voix d'Hermione.

A suivre….

Reviews ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Passez de bonnes fêtes et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Ron l'avait trompé et il ne semblait pas vraiment le regretter. Il pleurait sa mort et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir compatissante pour lui. Après tout, elle aussi savait ce que cela faisait de perdre les personnes que l'on aimait.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami ou peu importe ce que c'était. Elle prendrait le temps de l'engueuler plus tard car la, ils devaient rejoindre Harry.

Tout le monde était dans le Terrier et l'ambiance était à son comble. Personne n'était d'accord avec personne, tout le monde cherchait à protéger sa famille, à se protéger et surtout, tout le monde avait peur. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer, le début, malgré quelques pertes avait été facile. Mais Harry, qui serrait la main de son parrain, continuait à avoir ce mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que le démon qui hantait Dumbledor avait surement planifié quelque chose. Il le savait.

Doucement, son regard se posa sur Draco qui parlait avec Ron. Il ne savait pas non plus comment faire avec lui. Leur relation n'avait pas de fondements, du moins rien de bien solides et ses excuses avaient été bien trop bancals. Il avait promis qu'à la fin, s'ils étaient encore en vie, il saurait se racheter, qu'il ferait de son mieux pour le faire en tout cas. Et il comptait bien tenir sa parole. La vie lui avait assez prit de choses pour qu'il laisse filer entre ses doigts Draco.

Son regard se fit plus déterminé d'en finir.

Draco regardait Ron avec stupéfaction. Jamais il n'aurait cru le roux capable de tromper sa belette et encore moi avec Théo. Il se souvenait encore de ce béguin qu'il avait lui-même qualifié de stupide lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard avec Théo. Il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que celui-ci aurait déclaré sa flamme à Weasley et qu'ils auraient commencé à se voir en cachette.

La mort prématurée de Théo, le chagrin immense de Ron et sa tristesse montraient bien à Draco qu'il fallait profiter de ce qui l'entourait, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se cache tout le temps. Il ne souhaitait pas être pris de regrets. Et il voulait faire payer Harry de façon Serpentard pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Son regard se fit plus déterminé. Il fallait qu'il reste en vie.

….

-Il nous faut tout finir aujourd'hui ! La fin approche et nous sommes à deux doigts de finir et de vaincre cette guerre ! Il ne reste qu'un quart de la masse démoniaque des Quatre chevaliers et deux d'entre eux sont déjà morts ! Nous savons que si nous tuons… Si nous tuons Dumbledor, cet affrontement sera fini ! Ce soir, nous rentrerons tous chez nous pour retrouver nos familles et nous pourrons dormir dans les bras des personnes que nous aimons !

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui dire qu'elle continuait.

-Nous allons nous séparer en dix groupes de force égale ! Pansy et moi avons réussit à localiser les dix portails d'entrées des monstres. Il nous faut réussir à les fermer pendant qu'Harry se charge de Dumbledor…

Tout le monde était réuni, les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors du Ministère et quelques sorciers ayant la possibilité de se battre. Ils semblaient tous déterminé et prêts à se battre pour remporter la victoire.

Hermione et Harry reculèrent pour laisser le Ministère faire les équipes et un petit discours de motivation avant de transplaner afin parés.

….

Dumbledor regardait son frère s'avancer vers lui avec sa monture. Il ne restait qu'eux et cela énervait plus que tout le vieil homme. Il avait tout prévu au cas où cette éventualité voyait le jour mais il avait espéré que cela n'arrive pas.

Il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour réveiller Voldemort, il le savait alors il avait revu son plan et une idée diabolique lui était venu à l'esprit. Il savait comment faire pour détruire ce monde sans la présence du Lord, Il n'avait qu'à préparer ce qu'il lui fallait en attendant et tout serait enfin à eux.

Il se leva face à son frère.

-Cavalier, vas donc venger nos frères ! Il me faut que tu gagnes du temps pour que je puisse accomplir le sacrifice final. Prends le Survivant et bats toi, chamboule notre armée pour qu'elle se multiplie et s'éparpille sur les terres de Londres.

-Pourquoi est ce que je risque ma vie mon frère ?

Un silence tomba suite à cette question. Dumbledor ne pipa mot pendant quelques secondes. Comme pour prendre le temps de modeler sa réponse. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre mais il voulait prendre le temps de le formuler pour que l'autre Cavalier ne se sente pas trahi. Car cela ne faisait pas partie du plan, et si cela se passait, alors ils seraient tout les deux morts. C'était ça le sacrifice. Une vie contre des milliers d'autres, l'anéantissement de ce monde.

-Je compte réveiller notre mère…

….

Harry sentait la puissance magique venir de sa droite alors il tourna. Les rues étaient marquées de sang noir sur les murs et les sols et quelques cadavres étaient dispersés de partout. Les non-sorciers courraient partout, l'affrontement de les épargner pas. Ils ne voyaient pas les démons ou les cavaliers de l'Apocalyspe, ils ne sentaient que des secousses prendre et reprendre les rues de Londres avec violence. Ils avaient peur, comme s'ils se battaient aussi. Certains cherchaient à se cacher chez eux, d'autres sortaient pour trouver de l'aide ou fuir.

Harry tomba nez à nez avec l'une de ces ombres démoniaque. L'avant dernier chevalier.

-Mes deux frères ne sont rien comparés à moi. Je suis celui qui prend aux gens ce qu'ils aiment, ce qui les constitue. Je suis l'agonie celui que tu dois craindre et tu vas me payer la mort de mes frères !

Sans plus attendre, le démon se jeta sur Harry. Une vague de magie noire le submergea et il fut propulsé vers le mur. Son dos claqua si fort qu'il sentit sa respiration se bloquer sous l'impact. Un autre coup dans les cotes lui fit se plier en deux mais il sentit directement sa mâchoire se tordre sous un autre coup. Ce cavalier était puissant et rapide. Une haine féroce l'animait rendant ses gestes imprévisibles.

Harry transplana pour échapper aux coups et se remettre debout. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette que déjà, l'autre revenait à 'assaut. Leurs sorts s'entrechoquèrent et ils furent tout deux projetés en arrière. Harry eut du mal à se lever.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour ce monde Harry ! L'Homme ne mérite pas cette planète ! Vous la gaspillez ! Des êtres supérieurs doivent prendre le dessus ! L'Homme a peur ! Trop peur pour vivre correctement !

Une énième coup partit mais Harry sut le contrer.

-Je me nourris de cette peur, de cette angoisse constante qui vous anime !

Harry réussit à faire tomber l'homme d'un doloris et tua le cheval. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu connais la meilleure Harry ? Je ne me bats pas au maximum de ma puissance, et toi non plus… La seule chose qui nous différencie Harry, c'est que bientôt, je vais mourir et que cela fera de moi le premier à tomber de nous deux.

Une autre vague de magie obscure fit serrer les dents à Harry. Il entendit d'autres personnes crier, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir cela.

-Ce sont les effets du sacrifice qui se terminent. La mort arrive.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le cavalier et lui jeta le plus de sorts que son corps pouvait supporter. LA pression démoniaque, qui venait et partait, affaiblissait son corps d'une façon horrible. Il avait l'impression que ses membres s'écartaient et que son cœur se broyait doucement, empêchant ainsi son sang de circuler correctement. Puis tout redevenait normal.

Les sorts le touchaient de plus en plus mais il n'avait plus de mal à les renvoyer. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se battait. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait sur les autres fronts ?

Pris de peur, sa baguette envoya un impardonnable au cavalier. Puis un autre et encore un autre.

-Il est temps d'en finir démon ! Ce monde ne vous appartiendra jamais ! Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour cela !

Leurs sorts se touchèrent et une lutte sans merci prit place. Les deux adversaires furent toucher encore une fois par la pression maléfique mais aucun d'eux ne lâcha l'affaire. Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa fille, à son fils et à Draco. Petit à petit, ces trois là faisaient office de famille dans sa tête et il se rendait compte qu'il avait trouvé une cause personnelle à cette guerre. Comme beaucoup de gens. Aujourd'hui, il ne se battait plus parce qu'il était obligé de le faire, il se battait parce qu'il le voulait. Pour protéger les siens.

Son sort se fit plus puissant et il toucha enfin son ennemi. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de celui-ci. Un cri fort, horrible qui brisait les oreilles de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Les mains plaquées contre celles-ci, Harry tomba à terre. Le bruit était insupportable il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à celui des sirènes qui se trouvaient dans l'œuf qu'il avait remporté en quatrième année ou à celui d'une banshee peu être.

Il ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à crier sous la douleur. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer Harry eut le temps d'imaginer le visage de sa famille.

…..

Draco courut dans la rue le plus vite possible lorsqu'il aperçut le corps sans vie d'Harry. On lui avait rapporté qu'une attaque sonore avait prit tout le quartier et que nombreux était morts sur le coup. Les mains tremblantes, il prit le visage de son ancien amant et lui tapota doucement les joues. Il sentait encore les pulsations de son cœur et sa respiration faible. Il était en vie.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le vert des yeux d'Harry, une sensation merveilleuse emplit son corps. Draco se sentit enfin complet, comme si pendant quelques secondes, on lui avait enlevé une grande partie de lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque avec automatisme et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Draco se promit de remettre à plus tard sa vengeance et Harry ne put cacher son sourire. Il porta sa main sur la joue rosée du blond, agenouillé près de lui et la caressa.

-Je t'ai fait une promesse, et ce n'est pas mort que je pourrai l'accomplir.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. L'avant dernier cavalier venait de mourir, amenant avec lui son armée démoniaque et le dernier des cavaliers était introuvable. Peu être qu'ils auront le droit de pleurer leurs morts avant que les Ténèbres ne s'abattent sur le monde ? Peu être.

Draco posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, les yeux fermés, comme pour profiter du moment. Doucement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans que leurs regards ne fassent pareil. Les iris d'Harry semblaient bien plus sombres là où quelques secondes en arrière le soleil paraissait se baigner dedans. Quelque chose leur faisait de l'ombre.

Instinctivement, ils levèrent leurs yeux vers ciel. Une masse noire mangeait le ciel bleu petit à petit. Des démons poussant des cris horribles comme messagers de la mort elle-même. Le monstre était énorme, et venait d'un autre monde. Celui du Diable en personne. Celui des Enfers.

A suivre….

Reviews ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire ou moi-même, tout ceux qui ont aimé ma fiction et même ceux qui n'été que de passage. Ce fut un réel plaisir et j'espère que, vous chers lecteurs, me donnerez vos avis sur cette fin (bien différente de celle que j'avais en tête, Draco devait se réveiller dans l'hôtel du début et se rendre compte qu'il avait rêvé de tout…) et que surtout, vous aurez la curiosité d'aller voir ce que j'ai écrit ou ce que j'écris en ce moment !**

 **Merci encore et bonne lecture,**

 _Quelques temps plus tard…_

Harry arriva dans la petite chambre le cœur lourd. Six mois qu'il venait ici, trois mois que l'autre ne se réveillait pas. Il se posa à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre en face du lit, et serra le corps chaud de son fils. La guerre était finit depuis un moment mais les séquelles étaient toujours là, bien présentes du matin jusqu'au soir.

-Par Merlin… Soupira t-il doucement.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il l'avait déjà tant fait qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'en avoir encore assez pour cette fois.

La lumière filtrait dans la pièce silencieuse, et tranquillement, les machines tournaient en un ronronnement qui avait finit par devenir doux aux oreilles d'Harry.

-Le docteur a tenté de me parler aujourd'hui encore. Ils pensent que je devrai donner mon accord, je veux dire pour te débrancher… Severus et Sirius ne sont pas d'accord mais Hermione pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse partir. Mais il ne comprenne pas que c'est dur pour moi… Et je suis sûr, j'ai cette voix dans ma tête qui me dit que tu vas te réveiller. J'en suis sûr. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, nous laisser… Gabriel grandit à vue d'œil et il ne demande qu'après toi… Joe est plus timide depuis que Ginny nous a quittée… Elle se fait si silencieuse que s'en est insupportable des fois…

 _Lors du dernier affrontement…_

La chose était énorme. Elle semblait glisser sur le ciel comme des nuages qui amenaient les ténèbres et les éclairs. Draco serra la main d'Harry presque instinctivement. C'était contre cela qu'ils allaient se battre, c'était leur dernier combat. Le montre, juste sortis de sa cachette jeta d'un coup des énormes boules noirs qui s'écrasaient sur le sol et brulaient tout sur leurs passages.

-Cours Draco !

Les deux jeunes homes se mirent à courir ? Ils étaient en plein sur le champ de tirs du monstre et il était presque impossible de les éviter.

Harry poussa Draco dernière une ruelle pour qu'ils s'y cachent. Tout sembla si calme d'un coup que Malfoy crut entendre les battements fous de son cœur se mêler à ceux d'Harry. Il tourna son regard vers son amant qui, les yeux fermés, essayait de reprendre son souffle en faisant fi de ses fraiches blessures qui lui brulaient le corps. Il le détailla doucement. Il semblait si fatigué.

-Harry… On ne peut pas rester là. C'est trop dangereux.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais une chose brulante toucha son épaule et il du faire preuve d'un self-control intense pour ne pas hurler. A peine avait-il le temps de se retourner qu'une lumière noire fut projetée sur eux.

-Putain c'était quoi ça ?! Cria Harry alors qu'il se couchait par terre.

-Je ne sais pas !

Draco déchira son haut pour voir ce qui avait touché sa peau. Une tâche noire contrastait avec sa peau si blanche. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait brulé avec un fer et que sa chair avait été arrachée. Il n'avait pas mal, et c'était surement du à l'adrénaline.

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard. Leur nouvel adversaire connaissait des sortilèges bien plus meurtriers que ceux de Voldemort lui-même.

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Harry caressa doucement les cheveux bien trop longs de Draco.

-Je ne compte pas te débrancher maintenant Draco. Tu en as ma parole, je ne compte pas me séparer de toi aujourd'hui.

Harry sentit quelques choses d'humides couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait.

-Tu sais, les choses s'arrangent avec le temps. J'ai surpris Severus en train de parler avec un médicomage, il semblerait qu'un heureux évènement nous attende. JE suis content mais j'aurai aimé que tu sois là pour voir la tête de Sirius quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Il a toujours voulu former une famille et là, c'est enfin possible. Ron se remet doucement de la mort de Théo, Hermione ne l'a pas laissé tomber. Bizarrement d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé qu'ils resteraient amis mais ma Mione semble espérer plus. Elle l'aime toujours autant et je pense que ça aide Ron de ne pas être seul. Surtout après avoir surmonté tout ce qu'il a perdu.

 _Lors de l'affrontement…_

Ron courrait à travers les monstres que la créature avait créés. Il devait trouver Harry et se mettre à l'abri en attendant de trouver Dumbledor. Il était sûr qu'en tuant l'ancien directeur ils élimineraient la créature. Hermione et lui s'étaient séparé un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir couvrir un plus grand champ.

-Oh par Merlin Ronald !

Le roux se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Déjà, les bras nus de sa mère l'entouraient. Il se serra contre elle.

-Maman ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais rester au Terrier et…

-On va devoir déménager Ronald.

Ron crut s'étouffer. Sa petite maison, là où il avait fait ses premier pas, ses premiers vrais plats et plusieurs autres premières fois dont sa mère ne devait pas être tenue au courant. Sa mère paraissait pourtant sereine et cela le calma.

-Les boules que cette satanée créature a jetées sont en réalité des soldats de l'au-delà ! Je me disais bien les avoir vu quelque part avant. Ils envahissent les lieux où ils sont invoqués et liquident tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin. Tes frères avaient raison, le dernier Chevalier amenait avec lui la mort et la fin. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions encore faire quelque chose…

-Maman, tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça ! Hermione pense qu'en tuant le réceptacle que représente le directeur Dumbledor on pourra tuer la créature et ses enfants ! Mais tu dois garder espoir maman ! On doit tous garder espoir !

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues potelées et roses de fatigue de sa mère avant de lui sourire. Quand celle-ci lui répondit, il sentit son cœur se calmer car, depuis qu'il était petit, Molly avait ce pouvoir sur lui et ses frères et sa sœur. Elle les apaisait et pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait ses doux moments contre autre chose.

-On va y arriver maman. Je te le promets.

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent doucement et Ron sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Un liquide noir coulait sur la chevelure rousse de sa mère en laissant échapper de la fumée. Elle venait d'être touchée.

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Harry lâcha la main de Draco alors que le petit Gabriel se réveillait. Il devait avoir faim.

-L'enterrement de Molly s'est fait hier matin. Je n'avais assisté à aucun enterrement avant, Je n'avais pas été en état d'aller à celui de Remus. Beaucoup de personnes étaient là, des gens que je n'avais jamais vus, comme Charlie par exemple, Ron m'en avait parlé une fois, mais je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'apprécierais toi, il est très spécial comme garçon, je ne pourrai pas te le décrire mais je sais que tu en jugeras par toi-même quand tu te réveilleras. J'ai beaucoup de mal à la maison. Maintenant que presque tout le monde est reparti chez soi, le manoir Black me semble bien vite. Bien sûr, il y a toujours les disputes incessantes de Severus et Sirius ou les pleurs des bébés mais, ta présence me manque…

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard directement vers son père. Il eut un bref sourire avant de se rendre compte que Draco dormait encore. Il tendit les bras, et Harry le déposa dans ceux, inertes, de son amant. Il crut voir les machines s'affolaient juste une seconde et il se sentit mieux. Il savait que Draco l'écoutait et qu'il allait finir par se réveiller. Il le savait.

 _Lors de l'affrontement…_

Harry avait compris le plan. Il fallait simplement qu'ils tuent Le dernier des Cavalier pour mettre un terme à tout ce bazar. C'était simple. Oui, si on ne prenait pas en compte le faite que ce chevalier avait toute la puissance magique de son ancien directeur et une créature démoniaque qui nageait tranquillement dans le ciel. Les moldus ne devaient pas savoirs où se mettre.

Dumbledor lui faisait face, à Hermione, Blaise, Draco et lui. Il ne savait pas où était Ron. Le rire sanglant du vieil homme le fit frissonner et il sortit sa baguette. Pour une fois, il n'était pas seul à se battre, il avait des camarades sur qui compter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il reconnut directement la puissance magique qui en émanait. Sirius venait d'arriver. Et cela lui faisait une raison de plus de se battre et de gagner.

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Harry ne put retenir un rire en voyant Gabriel jouer avec la bouche de son père. Hermione venait de passer, et elle lui avait laissé Joe avant de partir rejoindre Ron chez lui.

-Je ne pouvais plus entendre le blabla incessant du médecin, il disait toujours la même chose. Il croyait qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour toi mais tu lui as cloué le bec quand tu as envoyé cette décharge l'autre jour… Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps, depuis la fin de la guerre en faite. Alors j'ai demandé les conseils d'un autre docteur… Et je ne sais pas si je peux me réjouir, si je dois en parler aux autres ou si je dois t'attendre… Mais il faut que tu te réveilles le plus vite possible Draco, notre famille va encore s'agrandir !

 _Lors de l'affrontement…_

Harry regarda pétrifié le corps de Ginny tomber au sol. A eux tous, ils avaient réussis à épuiser la puissance magique de Dumbledor et la créature semblait avoir rapetissée. Pourtant, le cavalier souriait toujours, même avec le sang qui s'échappait de sa tempe gauche, même alors que son corps tremblait, il continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents, plaisantant et provoquant à tout va.

Ron lança un sort que le vieil contra facilement mais il ne put éviter celui de Blaise. Comme par vengeance, Dumbledor envoya Hermione au tapis qui s'étala sur un Sirius bien mal au point.

Harry envoya une masse de sortilèges puissants en même temps que Draco. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, c'était sûr maintenant et plus vite il aurait finis d'en découdre avec ce Diable, plus vite il pourrait lui dire.

 _Quelques mois après…_

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, il s'était endormi. Sirius était passé prendre des nouvelles et avait proposé de ramener Joe et Gabriel avec lui après. Harry avait accepté, il voulait essayer quelque chose. Amorem Tutor.

 _Lors de la bataille…_

Harry regarda le corps de Dumbledor tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ca y est, c'était finit.

Il tomba à genoux et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Il en avait enfin finit avec la menace des Ténèbres. Plus de Voldemort. Plus de Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Plus rien sauf lui et les douces lèvres de Draco posées sur les siennes. Souriant bêtement, il se redressa, sa bataille à lui n'était pas finis, il fallait encore qu'il montre à Draco à quel point il l'aimait et comme il était désolé.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

 _La rue était pleine de monde. On était un mardi soir, la pluie s'était abattue sur tout Londres toute la journée et venait à peine de s'arrêter. Harry marchait rapidement, enroulé dans sa veste bien trop fine pour le temps qu'il faisait._

 _Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, Draco risquait de partir à tout moment. Il entra dans l'hôtel et son souffle se coupa. Il ne fut plus sûr de rien pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, rien de disait que Draco voulait de son aide ou même de sa présence. Si cela se trouvait, il en voulait fortement à Harry de l'avoir mis dans cet état et surtout, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, ce qui était compréhensif d'ailleurs. Il fit un discret sort avec sa baguette pour se sécher avant d'envoyer à Blaise qu'il était là. Ses mains devinrent moites et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il avait la trouille comme jamais auparavant. Son combat avec le Lord sombre semblait être une belle partie de plaisir face à sa situation tout d'un coup._

 _-Harry ! Ne fais pas cette tête, tout va bien se passer. Lui fit la voix de Blaise e face de lui._

 _Alors Harry se contenta de sourire. Car pour lui, seul Merlin pouvait savoir à quel point il voulait s'enterrer pour se cacher du monde aujourd'hui._

-Harry…

Le Sauveur tourna sur lui-même au son de cette voix. Dumbledor se tenait devant lui, le regard différent et Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Son mentor était revenu.

-Harry…

Le jeune brun se précipita vers le vieil homme. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur son torse alors qu'il soutenait sa tête avec son autre main.

-Par Merlin, Professeur vous êtes revenu !

Une bouffé de joie envahie alors le brun. Il était tellement heureux que son cerveau ne paraissait plus fonctionner correctement, il avait tant souhaité entendre la voix de son professeur. Celui-ci lui manquait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que l'homme qui se tenait à coté de lui avant cet affrontement sanglant n'était autre qu'un imposteur. Il avait sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer la mort de son professeur.

-Je suis tellement désolé professeur. Je n'ai pas su voir l'usurpateur en vous, je n'ai pas su vous aider…

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes.

-Tu n'as pas à pleurer Harry. Bien au contraire, je te remercie !

Une main se posa sur sa gorge et serra fortement. Le regard, à la base doux et bienveillant du vieil homme, se transforma en quelque chose de cruel et sanguinaire.

-Dumbledor est mort depuis bien longtemps Potter, et je vais te donner la chance de le rejoindre !

 _Quelques mois après…_

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles encore chaudes de Draco.

 _Lors de la bataille…_

Harry fut projeté dans les airs pour ce qui semblait être la troisième fois. Son corps ne répondait plus à rien et la fatigue extrême le hantait. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux ouvert. Il se refusait à mourir car il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Draco.

Il lui avait fait une promesse à lui et leurs enfants, alors il se devait de rester en vie. Car il devait lui dire. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Alors Harry, comme poussé par une force surnaturelle se redressa et envoya toute sa force magique sur son ennemi. Et il ressentit, à travers ce sortilège, ce qu'était le véritable amour et à quel point il était précieux.

-Harry !

 _Quelques mois après à St Mangouste, dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux quelque peu perdu. Il avait embrassé Draco dans l'espoir que son amour pour lui le réveillerait, comme dans les contes de fée, mais il n'était pas sûr du résultat. Harry secoua la tête comme désespéré par son action. Il perdait peu être la raison, après toutes ses années à combattre à droite et à gauche, c'était plutôt logique. Alors il se rassit sur la chaise tout en gardant serrée dans sa main celle de Draco.

Il ferma les yeux.

La vie avait fait de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent ensembles à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient construit une famille ensembles sans même le vouloir aussi. Leurs sentiments ne cessaient d'évoluer, d'augmenter et de bomber leurs cœurs. Harry ne voulait pas renoncer à cela, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait déjà laissé sa chance lui glisser entre les doigts une première fois, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une seconde, c'était impossible. Il ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers Draco en soupirant.

L'autre le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai.

FIN.


End file.
